


you can do what you want, too much is never enough

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [142]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kalos is a region unlike any other, and Serena wants to sample all that it has to offer on her journey.
Relationships: Akebi | Aliana/Serena, Bara | Bryony/Serena, Calme | Calem/Serena, Citron | Clemont/Eureka | Bonnie, Citron | Clemont/Serena, Corni | Korrina/Serena, Correa | Celosia/Serena, Dexio/Serena, Dexio/Sina/Serena, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Serena, Gekkouga | Greninja/Serena, Gojika | Olympia/Serena, Goronda | Pangoro/Serena, Momiji | Mable/Serena, Mâche | Valerie/Serena, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Serena, Sana | Shauna/Serena, Serena (Pokemon)/Trova | Trevor, Serena/Tierno (Pokemon), Serena/Xerneas, Serena/Zakuro | Grant, Xerosicy | Xerosic/Serena
Series: Poll Fics [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Kalos porn parody nobody asked for. I'm going to tag ships as they happen, but tried to tag every character that will be in this part, and every kink I can remember as well. Each chapter may add new ships, theres gonna be threesomes and moresomes that I won't bother tagging, and this part is just the beginning. It's going to have multiple endings, so there will be a split eventually. uhhh, strap in and enjoy my indulgence, each time I post a new chapter to another site, I'll post the chapter before that here, so chapter 2 will come when chapter 3 is done.

Everything about Kalos is so new and exciting. There are some things that Serena will have to get used to, but somehow, she does not think that those things will end up being that much of a problem. In fact, it seems even more exciting to her, especially once she meets Calem and Shauna, the two who want to bring her to the next town so that she can be given her first Pokemon.

Things are different here in Kalos, a romantic sort of region, where people are much more inclined to act on their passions, and much more accustomed to seeing others doing so. Serena was not sure if she would fit into that lifestyle well or not, but when she sees the way that both of them look at her, she has a feeling that she is going to do just fine here. Not only that, but she is going to have a lot of fun, even if they are the only two to give her those looks.

As she follows the two of them, she can’t help but notice the differences in the ways that they go about talking to her. Shauna becomes clingy right off the bat, walking close to Serena, their arms bumping over and over again, as she rambles about whatever comes to her mind, constantly managing to slip a compliment for Serena in. But when she asks Calem if he agrees, he blushes and looks off to the sight as he mutters his agreement, revealing that he is a little bit bashful about the whole ordeal.

Both of them are incredibly cute, and Serena hopes that they really are as interested in her as they seem.

The three of them have gone to meet up with Tierno and Trevor, two boys that have been sent by Professor Sycamore to give them their Pokemon, as well as their Pokedexes. If Serena thought that Calem was bashful, it is nothing compared to the shade of red that Trevor turns when he gets his first look at her, and he spends nearly the whole time staring at his lap as he mumbles his way through the conversation.

Tierno, on the other hand, doesn’t seem very shy at all, and is just as intent on getting to know Serena better as Shauna was, but his eyes roam her body in a much more obvious manner. Both of the boys are cute, even if they aren’t quite as cute as Calem and Shauna. Serena had no idea that she would catch so many eyes so early on, and it is hard not to get a boost of confidence.

She and Shauna have a quick battle, one that Serena easily wins with her Froakie, and then she hurries home to tell her mother that she is going on a journey now. Her mother has stars in her eyes, and says, “I was hoping for something like this, when we came here. I just knew Kalos would be good for you!” It’s hard to tell what she means by that, but her mother has always been a little bit eccentric, and more than a little dreamy, her former celebrity days keeping her head in the clouds.

Serena is going to explore the Kalos region now, and she can hardly wait to see what awaits her on the road. More than that, she can hardly wait to see what awaits her where her cute new friends are concerned.

~X~

Shauna gets her alone in the forest that the five of them set out in. “Do you want to walk with me?” she asks. “I have lots of potions and stuff, so I can help heal your Pokemon.” That is what she says, and while she does make good on that promise, it isn’t long before she has made sure that the boys are out of earshot, nudging Serena up against a tree.

“You’re so pretty, Serena,” she murmurs. “I’m kind of jealous, I’ve never met anyone as pretty as you before.”

“You’ve got nothing to be jealous of,” Serena replies, so flattered that she can’t help blushing. The intimate position only serves to fluster her more, and she can feel herself getting all riled up. “You’re so cute, Shauna. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since we met.”

“Oh, Serena, do you really mean that?” Shauna cries, looking so pleased with herself that she almost looks like she might cry. Instead, she leans in for a kiss, claiming Serena’s very first, and showing that she definitely knows what she’s doing here. Serena can’t help but relax into it, letting Shauna lead until she has picked up on some things for herself, and then they are both moaning into one another’s mouths, exciting growing until Serena feels like she can’t stand it a moment longer.

Shauna pushes a hand under her shirt then, and under her bra as well. As she gropes at one of her breasts, Serena’s legs tremble, and she feels like her head is spinning all out of control. She just wants to keep giving into this feeling, wants to let Shauna keep control, and show her just how they do things in Kalos.

Another hand goes under her skirt, and she pulls her panties down a bit, still not breaking the kiss, even as she starts to finger Serena. Shauna’s hands are skilled, so skilled that Serena has to wonder where she got this kind of experience, but she has to remember that things are different here, far different from where she is from. Shauna breaks the kiss just so that she can hear her moan, and Serena is not able to hold anything back as she works her fingers deeper, teasing her and pushing her closer to the edge, until she is screaming out, completely unrestrained.

It is not her first orgasm, but she still hasn’t had many, because she has never done anything like this before, and struggles to get it to happen on her own. Shauna gives her a big grin as she pulls back and says, “I hope that served as a good welcome present! I actually really want to keep playing, but the boys are going to wonder what’s keeping us, and if they find out, I’m sure at least one of them will get jealous and interrupt anyway!”

She talks so quickly that Serena can barely keep up, but she gets enough of it to know that this is the end, at least for now. It certainly is an exciting welcome, one that she doubts she will ever be able to forget. Numbly, she nods and says, “Yeah, alright, let’s…let’s get going.”

This is just how things are in Kalos. She can tell, when she spends time with any of her new friends, that she would be able to go for something like that with them. Shauna may have been the first to try it, but if she really wanted to, she has a feeling that all three of the boys would willingly do the same with her. It is a strange and exciting feeling, one that she thinks she could used to.

However, instead of trying for any of that, she decides to focus on getting to town, where she can get her first gym badge. That is what Calem is focusing on, for his journey, and she decides that she wants to do that as well. She does not have any hobbies that she is particularly passionate about, like Trevor or Tierno, and she is not sure if she just wants to travel the region and take life as it comes, like Shauna does. Not only that, but she finds herself wanting to meet as many people as she possibly can, and doing gym battles seems like a good way to do so.

The first gym leader that she has to face off against is a young woman named Viola, who asks her if she is new to the region. “I could tell,” she says, “because you have that look about you. I’m good at picking out things like that, especially with someone as beautiful as you are. Just fantastic!”

The battle itself is not that difficult, but Serena finds herself a little distracted by the fact that Viola is very obviously flirting with her. It is one thing to have the four trainers that she has set out with looking at her like that, but another thing entirely to feel like a gym leader is interested in her as well. By the time she leaves with her new badge, she wonders if this had been an opportunity to get closer to Viola, but she is not sure if she should turn back and ask.

Instead, she just keeps going, with her Froakie at her side, wondering what else awaits her along the way.

~X~

The four of them are supposed to meet in Lumiose City, where they can go to the professor’s lab. It will be her first time meeting the man who gave her this Froakie, and Serena is very curious to see what he is like. She bumps into a boy and a girl, not much older than her, on her way, who introduce themselves as Sina and Dexio, and offer to take her to the lab.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Dexio says with a smile.

“We’ve been looking forward to it!” Sina adds, and Serena can’t help but notice how cute both of them are. Ever since Shauna took her aside in the forest, she has not been able to stop noticing these things about people, and when she walks along crowded streets like this, she can see the way that some pairs shamelessly go about expressing their affection for one another. It makes her that much more excited to be able to sample more of what Kalos has to offer, even though she is still not sure if she has the nerve to go for something like that on her own.

Sina and Dexio lead her to the lab, and both make comments about how she’s very pretty, how they’re glad they got the chance to meet her, and the same sorts of things that she is getting used to hearing from everyone that she meets. Is it really that big of a deal that she is new? Or is she really pretty enough to catch that much attention, even though she never realized it before?

“If you go on up, the professor should be waiting for you!” Before she knows it, her time with the two assistants is cut short, though she really hopes that it will not be the last chance she has to talk to them. Serena has taken a bit of an interest in both of them, and hopes that she has not imagined their interest in her.

However, all of that is pushed from her mind as soon as she makes it upstairs. He stands there to greet her, giving her a warm smile as he welcomes her to his lab, and she can feel her heart stop. There was no way for her to know just how breathtakingly handsome Professor Augustine Sycamore would be, and when she meets his gaze, she can feel her knees going weak, certain that she will not be able to remain standing for much longer.

But she manages, somehow, and manages long enough to be able to follow him to where Calem and Shauna are waiting for her. The professor, oblivious to how smitten she is, says, “I was hoping we could have a battle, Serena. I’ve heard you got your first gym badge, so I’d like to see what you can do with the Pokemon I gave you.”

He has three Pokemon that she has to defeat, and she does what she can to keep her focus on the battle, rather than staring at the unbelievably handsome man in front of her. Though he is easily the most attractive person she has ever laid eyes on, she somehow manages to make it all the way through the battle, defeating him and earning praise from the man she has developed a very quick crush on.

But nothing could prepare her for what he says next.

“I was hoping to give you one of these Pokemon as well,” he says. “It would be a prize for defeating me in the battle, but…well, Serena, I was wondering if you might be willing to do me a favor for it.”

“A favor?” Shauna pipes up. “What kind of favor, professor?”

“Well, it’s no secret that our Serena here is beautiful, don’t you agree?” he asks. Serena blushes and looks away from him, but when she does this, she can see Calem’s blush, and the way that Shauna beams, with a knowing grin. “I want to take some time to appreciate that beauty. She’s new, so perhaps I could show her a little bit of what Kalos has to offer her.”

Needless to say, Serena does not turn down an offer like that, and in no time at all, she finds herself pushed against a wall, surprised that he wants to do this in front of the other two. It is similar to how things were with Shauna, the way he has her pushed against something, a hand under her skirt, but there are enough differences to make this stand out, and she has a feeling that this is going to involve a lot more than just Sycamore fingering her until she comes.

He pulls her panties down as he pulls her in for a kiss, and she can’t help but moan into his mouth, going weaker by the second. His other hand pushes under her shirt to grope at her, and she feels so hot all over, unsure what to do with all of these feelings. It seems hard to believe that she has only just started to learn what these pleasures feel like, and even though he is only the second person to come onto her like this in her new life, she knows that she is going to get used to all of this very easily.

He only pulls out of the kiss to finish removing her panties, and is back in it as soon as possible, his hand back between her legs as he moans into her mouth. The professor is very skilled with his hands, and it feels very different from what she did with Shauna. Both feel amazing, and are honestly impossible to compare, so she decides to stop thinking about the past, and just stay in the moment, with the handsome professor.

This time, when he pulls out of the kiss, he reaches a hand down to undo his pants, freeing his cock as he murmurs, “You’re already very wet. You were even before I started touching you.” She does not tell him that it is mostly due to him, but he probably knows that. Meeting Sina and Dexio, and reuniting with Shauna and Calem may have had a hand in it, but she knows for certain that the professor is the main source of her arousal. She is going to have to get used to her panties being perpetually damp, if this is all a sign of things to come on her journey.

He pushes her back against the wall, lifting her a bit, and making her spread her legs, wrapping them around him. With the tip of his cock pressed against her, it hits her all at once that this is really happening, that she is about to lose her virginity to this man. As soon as she realized what traveling through Kalos would be like, she had been prepared for something like this to happen, but up until meeting him, she had assumed that the first time would be with one of her companions.

In such a short amount of time, all of that changes, and she is completely willing to give herself over to him. She wonders if she is supposed to value her virginity more than that, but that does not seem to be the way things are done in Kalos, and she desperately wants to fit in here, and to keep getting the kind of attention that she has so far. More than that, she wants it to be with him, wants him to be the her very first time.

He is slow as he pushes inside of her, mindful of the fact that she is a virgin, even though she never told him that directly. It must be obvious, by the fact that she is new, and maybe even by the fact that Calem makes it pretty obvious that he has not made a move on her yet, even though it is equally obvious that he really wants to. Serena is tense, and she tries to relax as she feels him pressing into her, knowing that it will be better for her if she stays relaxed, breathing even, no matter how much she wants to go tense, to pant in her anticipation.

It does hurt a little bit, as she tries to get used to it. She has never had anything this big inside of her before, only ever fingers, and even that is still a new thing to her. Still, at the pace he goes, he gives her plenty of time to get used to him, plenty of time for the pain to start to subside before he continues, until he has his fit his cock inside of her, and Serena realizes that they have done it. She is no longer a virgin, and as soon as he starts moving again, she is probably going to really love this.

“Are you doing alright, Serena?” he asks, in a smooth, gentle voice.

“Y-yeah,” she whimpers. “I really…I really like it…”

“That’s wonderful,” he replies, and then he starts to thrust into her, and she is lost to the pleasure. It is obvious that he has a lot of experience, that he really knows what he is doing and really knows how to please someone, because Serena goes to absolute pieces as he fucks her, crying out in a voice like she has never heard from herself before. In the back of her mind, she remembers that she is not alone right now, but she finds it that much more exciting, knowing that Shauna and Calem are left to watch as she discovers just how much she enjoys having sex.

And all the while, she keeps remembering that this is normal here, that she can do this as much as she wants, just as long as she can find people that she wants to do it with, people that want to do it with her. She wouldn’t mind staying here at the lab, getting fucked senseless by the professor day in and day out, and that is what is on her mind when she finally gives into her orgasm, moaning out, unrestrained and indulgent. The professor is right there with her, his moan low and sensual as he comes inside of her.

Gently, he helps her back onto her feet once she is able to stand, but her legs are still shaky. That was like nothing she has ever felt before, absolutely amazing. She certainly would be happy staying here forever, getting to fuck him as much as he wanted, but when she sees the expressions on Shauna and Calem’s faces, when she sees Tierno and Trevor, both slack-jawed in the doorway, having walked in some time in the middle, she understands that there is more for her than just what she can experience here.

As great as it would be to become Sycamore’s assistant, and be able to fuck him all the time- and probably his other assistants as well- she wants to see the rest of the region. Her journey will involve her collecting the gym badges and aiming for the championship, but she has another goal along the way. There are a lot of attractive people in Kalos, and she wants to sample as many as she can.

Serena remains in a daze until it is time for them to leave, and as she heads downstairs on wobbly legs, Calem asks her if she will meet him somewhere. “There’s a cafe right down the street from here. Can we meet up there and talk about something?”

She has a feeling that she knows what he wants to talk about, so she agrees. Really, she would follow him rather than agree to meet up, but she kind of wants to change her panties. She has a change of clothes in her bag, and she has spent a lot of time since she left home soaking them through in her nearly constant state of arousal, so she wants to do that before she does anything else.

But then she steps downstairs, and she sees him. He is tall and incredibly well-dressed, with an air of importance about him, and eye-catching red hair, and if she thought that Professor Sycamore was the most handsome man that she has ever seen, he is nothing compared to the man standing in front of her. Her heart is racing, her legs are even shakier than before, and she is once again soaking her panties in her excitement.

Will she be able to have a chance with him? Should she just try and seduce him right now? She thinks that is how things work, but she isn’t sure, and hasn’t had a chance to initiate anything yet. More than anything, she wants to fuck this man, wants to get to know everything there is to know about him.

He introduces himself to her as Lysandre, but she barely hears anything that he talks about. Something about Mega Evolution, which she knows is what the professor wants her and her friends to look into, but she finds it hard to focus on anything except his handsome face and his broad shoulders, and…well, everything about him, because there really isn’t anything that she doesn’t like. Even his voice turns her on, even when she is barely registering anything that he says.

And then he is gone, heading off on his way. Sina and Dexio explain who he is to her; Lysandre is a very important and influential man in the Kalos region, unbelievably wealthy, and head of a company known for a lot of important contributions, including the Holo Caster. In short, he is almost definitely out of her league, and still, she can’t help but want him, hoping that she will have another chance to see him. She wants him so badly, more than she has ever wanted anything in her life, and it makes it look like the desire she has experienced so far look like nothing in comparison.

Serena is so worked up and so horny that when Dexio pulls her aside, asking her if she has a minute, she decides that she can stand to be a little late to meet up with Calem. Dexio is cute, and she needs to work out her sexual frustrations  _ now _ , and if she can’t have Lysandre, then she will have to be content with whoever she  _ can _ get her hands on.

Dexio bends her over in a corner of the lab, saying, “Thanks so much, Serena. You’re just really pretty, me and Sina both think so! But I really wanted a chance to get you alone, just to get to know you better…”

Dexio is incredibly cute, she decides, as he pushes inside of her, making a soft noise as he does. He does not do nearly as much as the professor did to get her ready, but she is still riding the high from that fuck, and still worked up from meeting Lysandre. It is only her second time having sex, but she finds that she is already used to it, and probably not too bad at it.

Dexio is clumsier than Sycamore as he thrusts into her, but that just adds to his cuteness, his hands on her hips, with her skirt flipped up. He groans softly, and she looks back at him, making him blush when she does. She definitely likes him a lot, no longer seeing him as a hollow replacement now that she can actually take the time to appreciate what they are doing together.

Next to Lysandre, she supposes anyone might seem like that in the moment, but it is unfair of her to think of anyone like that, when they all have their differences, and all have things that make her want them. Dexio is adorable, and he is earnest as he fucks her, and she definitely loves this. The best part about the goal of her journey is that she will be able to see just how different everyone is, and just how differently they all fuck.

Her orgasm catches her by surprise, but she is taken out of her thoughts when she comes, moaning out for him, and he whimpers her name as he comes right alongside her, unable to hold out when he feels the way she tenses up around him. The two of them remain still for a moment before he slowly pulls out of her, saying, “That was really great. Did you have fun too?”

“I did,” she says, her voice breathless and sincere. She stands up straight and gives him a smile, and he hands her panties back to her, realizing that he is still holding them in his hand.

“I wish you good luck on your journey! Sina and I are often traveling on errands for the professor, so I’m sure we’ll both see a lot of you!” he says, with a bright smile. “And she’ll be jealous when she finds out I got my hands on you first, so you can expect her trying to get closer to you the next time we meet. If you don’t mind, I might want to do more then as well…”

“Of course,” Serena replies. “I’d love to fuck you again, any time you want.” The words would feel so foreign on her lips, just a few days ago, but now, it feels natural to say something like that, and the smile on Dexio’s face grows, to be able to hear this. She stuffs her panties in her bag and gets out the fresh pair, putting them on before going on her way.

She had intended on changing in the bathroom, before Dexio pulled her aside. It has been in the back of her mind for a little while now, a slight nagging ever since the battle with the professor. Using all of those water moves made her realize that she had to pee, but not badly enough that it distracted her from fucking him, and not bad enough that it stopped her from letting Dexio have his way with her. But after all of that, she really does think she should take care of that soon…but she has been keeping Calem waiting for a while now.

With that settled, she decides to go find him at the cafe, apologize for being late, excuse herself for the bathroom, and then see what it is that he wants to meet up with her for, if it is really what she suspects that it is. She hurries down the street, finding the building immediately, and spotting Calem as soon as she gets inside. Calem isn’t the only one she sees though; her heart leaps into her throat when she once again lays eyes on Lysandre, so radiant to her that he nearly distracts her from the woman at his side.

She is gorgeous too, though, and once Serena has noticed her, she can’t stop gawking, at either of them. Are they a couple? If so, then she might not have a chance with him at all, and the more she looks at both of them, the more she thinks that she would like to be able to have a chance with both of them. She hopes that they are nothing more than friends, or at the very least, that they would be open to it, if she made a move. But she is getting ahead of herself, and the two of them are talking to her now, and she needs to stop spacing out, imagining Lysandre pounding her over one of the cafe tables, or this woman backing her against a wall and fondling her like Shauna did when they were in the forest.

Her name is Diantha, and now that Serena has heard her name, it all clicks into place. She recognizes her now, as the popular Kalos movie star, so it all makes perfect sense that she is as beautiful as she is. Diantha gives Serena a bright smile as she says, “It’s such a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady.”

“Isn’t she just?” Lysandre replies, and Serena can hardly believe what she is hearing. Are both of these gorgeous people just openly complimenting her? “She’s new to the area, I heard from the professor. She and her little friends will be helping him with his research.”

Serena barely has a chance to speak, but by the time they have left, she is floating on air. They both like her! Maybe they were only being polite, but from the way they talked to her, she wants to assume that it is more than that, that they are interested in her. After all, she has had a lot of luck with situations like that so far, and she has learned that compliments like that tend to be an open invitation. She hopes that she will get to see them again soon, but then she turns back around, and remembers the reason she is here, at the same time she remembers the nagging pressure in her bladder, becoming nearly unbearable.

Calem looks frustrated as she approaches the table, and she quickly says, “I’m really sorry I was late, I got held up at the lab! Dexio was…I mean, he had something he needed to show me.”

“I’m sure he did,” Calem replies, and his expression relaxes a bit. He understands exactly what it means, and he seems more amused than anything else, so Serena thinks that means she is in the clear.

“Anyway, I’m going to hit the bathroom real quick, so I’ll be right back,” she says, but Calem reaches up to grab her hand, stopping her before she can do.

“No, not right now,” he says, and the frustration is back in his face. “I’ve been trying to get you alone since we met, Serena, and it’s almost impossible. I’m kind of getting tired of waiting, you know? Shauna told me everything that happened, and then the professor just did all of that right in front of us…you’re late because you were with Dexio, and then you can’t stop making eyes at Lysandre. Can’t you give me just a minute?”

“Come on, Calem, I have to pee,” she whines, but she sits down anyway, not sure what makes her do that. If she were to insist, she has a feeling that Calem would not push the issue, and would let her go. He isn’t cruel, not in the slightest, and even when he is being a bit more forceful about his feelings, she doubts that he would ever push her that far. But still she sits down, acting as if she has no choice but to obey him, even though she feels like she could wet herself at any moment.

She squirms in her seat, while he starts talking to her like nothing has happened, explaining his goals as a trainer, and telling her that he is impressed with how she battles. He thinks that she would make for a good rival, that they could both be pushed to greater heights if they were to compete, and she nods her way through the conversation, rubbing her thighs together and wondering just how much longer she can hold out in a situation like this. She agrees to be Calem’s rival, just to get through the conversation, and then he scoots closer to her, pushing her legs apart so that he can reach under her skirt.

“Come on, I’m really…” she starts to protest, but then he is rubbing her over her panties, making her squeak. She isn’t going to be able to hold it through this, not if he keeps going all the way, but she can’t break herself to stop him.

“You’re all wet,” he says. “You didn’t already leak, did you?” When she shakes her head, he laughs. “Yeah, that’s what I figured. This is all cos Lysandre and Diantha were flirting with you, isn’t it? You really like her too, right? I can tell you’re really into him, but she’s pretty too, huh?”

“I…yeah, she is, but…mm, Calem,” she whimpers, not sure which sensation is more intense- the way he teases her with his fingers, or the aching of her bladder, growing that much more prominent as he touches her. “Please, I really need to pee, so…”

“Yeah, you’re probably going to get even wetter,” he replies with a low chuckle. She just changed, and it was already bad enough, getting so flustered at the sight of Lysandre, but if she wets herself, that is going to be a much bigger deal. But Calem shows no signs of wanting to stop, no signs of showing her any mercy, and Serena does not move to stop him, letting herself get swept away in the excitement of it all.

It feels too good to move, that is what she realizes. Having him touch her over her panties feels too good right now, and she knows that it must have something to do with how badly she needs to pee, and that must be why she does not want to leave, even though she has the ability to. She likes this feeling, likes the fact that the more she whines and protests, the more intense it becomes, Calem enjoying teasing her as much as she enjoys being teased. At first, their activity did not draw a lot of attention, but now that she is becoming louder and fussier, there are some eyes on her, curious to see what it is that has her so riled up, when Calem is doing something so basic.

She can’t keep holding back, not when she is bursting like this, and he continues to push her closer to her limit, teasing her with his fingers, sometimes pushing his thumb back to apply pressure to her bladder, laughing at the way that she whimpers and begs him not to do that. No matter what she does to try and prevent it, though, she is already at her limit. There is no salvaging this situation, until finally, it is all over for her.

All at once, she feels her bladder give out, with hardly any warning. She lets out a loud, defeated cry, that draws even more attention, and she feels as if all eyes in the cafe are on her as she finally pisses herself, her panties quickly soaking through, the back of her skirt soaked through, until it begins running off the chair to puddle on the floor beneath her. Her heart is pounding, and she is absolutely humiliated to have done something like this in front of so many people, and yet she comes, right then and there, her whine fading into a pathetic, satisfied moan.

“You weren’t kidding about needing to pee,” Calem says, his voice still teasing. “I thought you would stop me if it got too bad, but since you’re into that sort of thing, you didn’t. Public humiliation, huh?” The way he says it suggests that it is not too terribly scandalous, but she is sure that it is at least a little extreme by Kalos standards. Public fucking is just fine, but doing something like this is probably still considered kinky, something that not everyone does, but since so many things are made public, passion on full display, she probably won’t be looked down on too much for it.

Not that she minds one way or another. Calem strips her of her soaked panties so that she can get on his lap, where he unzips his pants. Finally, he gets what he wants from her, and she is still so turned on that she can’t help but sink right down onto him, riding him with abandon, anything to relieve the ache of her arousal. Calem wraps his arms around her as he starts thrusting up into her with low groans, and she finds herself very glad that she was finally able to make time for him, almost wishing that he had gotten up the nerve sooner, but if he had, things might not have turned out like this.

It does not take either of them very long to get off on that, and when he helps her off his lap and zips his pants back up, he does not offer to give her panties back. She knows that she could put on the pair she shed at the lab, and that she should probably change in general, because her skirt is still wet, making her accident very obvious. Instead, she says her goodbyes to Calem and heads out into the streets, ready to continue on her journey.

She has a town that the professor wants her to investigate, so she needs to get started in that direction. As she walks, she is aware of people looking at her, seeing the large wet spot on her skirt, making it obvious that she has pissed herself, and the shame continues to excite her, leaving her horny even as she walks. Secretly, she hopes that her skirt blows up soon, so that someone can get an eyeful of her lack of panties.

In such a short amount of time, Serena has changed quite a bit, and her journey is only just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rando guys, more Shauna scenes, and Trevor gets some pussy finally. When chapter 4 is done, chapter 3 will go up here

Serena has not even made it all the way out of Lumiose City yet, and still she continues to have new experiences. While on her way to answer a call from Tierno to meet up with him and the others, she bumped into someone called Mr. Bonding, and one thing led to another, and that is how she finds herself on her knees, his hand resting on the back of her head as she finishes up her very first blow job, which she thinks she must be pretty good at, judging by the way that he moans.

He pulls out of her mouth all at once, groaning as he comes, covering her face in it, surprising her. She definitely must have done a good job to get such a strong reaction from him, and he smiles down at her, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket.

“That was absolutely lovely, Serena. Here, you can use this to clean up,” he tells her. “I really should get going, and I don’t want to delay you on your journey anymore. You can just throw that away when you’re done with it!”

Her skirt is still wet, and she still has no panties on underneath it, and she has just proven to a complete stranger that, despite being a total beginner, she can give a good blow job. Today is going pretty well for her, and she hurries out of town then, heading to where she is supposed to meet with her friends.

Before she can get to them, though, a Lucario runs up on her, surprising her. It does not seem like it wants to battle, like a wild Pokemon, but she doesn’t see a trainer anywhere. That is, until she hears someone calling out to it, and looks up to see a girl skating towards them, who apologizes for her Lucario as soon as she is within earshot.

“I’m not used to him running off like this,” she explains. “I guess he was just interested in meeting you! Not that I can blame him. My name’s Korrina!”

“I’m Serena,” she replies, blushing a bit under the girl’s gaze.

“Well, Serena, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m the gym leader of Shalour City, so I really hope we have the chance to meet again,” she says, and gives her a wink. “Even if you’re not collecting your gym badges, you should definitely stop by some time. I’d love to get to know you when we both have more time!”

As Serena gets back on track, she can’t help smiling to herself. It is hard to believe just how popular she has become in such a short amount of time, and it makes her wonder if this is just because she is not from around here, and people are interested in trying something new, or if she has always been beautiful, and just never knew it before. After all, Kalos is a place where people are open about that, expressing everything without holding anything back, so perhaps there were others in the past, just as interested in her, who never said anything because they were too shy to.

She is still pondering that when she finally bumps into Tierno and Trevor. Both of them want to challenge her in different ways, with Trevor stammering his way through comparing their Pokedex entries. She wonders if she should try for something with him right now, because it seems pretty obvious that he wants it, but then Tierno challenges her to a proper battle, and she finds herself wondering about him as well. With both of them right here, she isn’t sure if she should go for one or the other, or if she should just wait and see if one of them wants to try for something with her.

During her battle with Tierno, an attack from one of their Pokemon leaves her skirt blowing up, far enough that he is able to get a pretty good view of what is going on underneath it, and his blush is not lost on her. Neither is his rather obvious erection, by the time he is handing the prize money over to her, though Trevor was not standing in a place where he could see it, so he missed out.

It seems more likely that Tierno is going to go for something after that, but he doesn’t, and Trevor remains just as mousy as always. Serena is a bit disappointed, but still unsure if she should push for something, or wait for one of them to make a move on her, and that ends with them going their separate ways as she heads into the next town, the one she was told to go visit first.

Both of them are incredibly cute, and she wants to have some fun with them. She has had Calem, and has gotten pretty close to Shauna, with good reason to hope for more, so she really wants to be able to have her other two rivals. The entire group of friends has a lot of differences between them, and this journey is all about sampling a variety in her eyes. She can find a pretty good variety even without looking outside of her group, so it would be a shame to let either of those two slip by.

Maybe next time she sees them, she can make sure that something happens. For now, she has a town to explore, running into Shauna along the way. The two do not find out much about Mega Evolution here, contrary to what the professor had expected, but they do find out that the road is blocked by a Snorlax, and that the man who needs to move it does not have the flute needed for that process, having lost it to some rich so-and-so, that lives in a palace down another route.

It sounds like plenty of fun for the two girls, and if they succeed, then they will be able to help him unblock the road, so that Serena can head for the next gym. Getting to the gates of the palace, a man standing guard informs them both of the entry fee.

“This is how the rich stay rich, I guess,” Shauna mumbles, moving to get out her wallet.

“Are you sure there’s no other way?” Serena asks, not sure if she really wants to pay such a hefty fee. “We really need to get in to help someone out, it’s not for a tourist thing.”

“I’m afraid I have a job to do here,” he says, but hesitates for a moment. “Unless you would be willing to…offer something else, as compensation. Then I might be able to look the other way, just this once. Just for the two of you.”

“I think I can handle that,” Serena replies, already dropping to her knees. She has at least a little bit of practice with this, and wants to put it to use, to see if she can prove herself to be as good at it as she suspects that she is.

“Serena, do you really want to?” Shauna asks. “I don’t mind paying, so you don’t have to worry about it!”

“Don’t worry about it. I want to give this a try,” Serena replies, as she unzips his pants, taking his cock in hand. He moans a bit as she starts working her hand up and down, quickly getting him hard so that she can put her lips around it. The guard seems easy enough to please, his legs going weak as he moans for her, his hand coming down on her head, holding her just the way that Mr. Bonding did. So much of this is just the same, but some things are different- the way he moans for her is different.

“Oh, yes, this is definitely worth it,” he mumbles. “Definitely worth the risk…of getting in trouble for letting you two pass without paying…”

“Yeah, but it’s no big deal! We’re just two people, no one’s going to know the difference!” Shauna chirps, as carefree as always, even with her friend on her knees, willingly sucking dick to get them free entry. Serena finds it funny, just how casual it all seems. If her friends back home were to watch her do something like this, they would never be able to take it so easily, they would be shocked to see her behaving like this.

“No big deal…ah, you’re right,” he says, before he loses the ability to speak entirely, losing himself entirely to his moans. Serena keeps it up, bobbing her head on his cock, letting him guide her and set the pace as he gets more and more into it, closer and closer, until he can’t hold back anymore, until he is coming right down her throat.

Serena tries to keep from making a face at the taste, and instead smiles up at him, and asks, “Is that good enough for payment, sir?”

And just like that, the two of them are let past the gate without having to pay a cent. Now, they have to try and find the PokeFlute, but there is a lot to take in in a building like this. They could spend hours just touring; instead, it turns out that they will have to spend their time trying to find the missing Furfrou of the owner of the place. He is so distraught about his apparently missing Pokemon that he can’t take the time to talk to either of them.

“This place is huge, but we can find it in no time! Right, Serena? And then, we can get what we need from him and be on our way! Plus, it’ll be a lot of fun, because this palace is so big and so pretty!”

“It’s basically like sightseeing while we work, right?” Serena mirrors Shauna’s energetic smile as the two start exploring together, but it isn’t long before they come upon an ornate bedroom, one where there isn’t anyone else touring, and Shauna closes the door, beaming.

“We have a little time alone, if you want. I mean, it probably won’t be bad for us to take a little break.”

“Sounds good to me,” Serena replies, finding herself getting excited just by the idea of being alone with Shauna for a little while. Shauna was the first one to make any sort of move on her, and she has wanted to be able to do more with her, so she is eager to start stripping down when Shauna does, laying back on the bed once Shauna tells her to.

“How about I get on your face while you’re on my face?” Shauna suggests, and though it does not make much sense to Serena at first, she understands perfectly once Shauna is on top of her, showing her just what she means. Shauna teasingly licks at her at first, but it isn’t long before she is working her tongue inside of Serena, and Serena is completely overwhelmed, barely able to do anything at all but moan.

It takes her a moment to regain her composure, but when she does, she starts trying to mimic everything that Shauna does for her, until she has Shauna moaning as well, until she is pretty sure that she has this figured out. She wants to be able to make her friend just as good, to prove that she is learning well, that she is able to please just as much. Of course, Shauna is able to get her off first, and she is left moaning helplessly for some time before she is able to get back into it, but then, it does not take her long to get Shauna off as well.

“That was so good,” Shauna gasps, once she is off of Serena, relaxing next to her on the bed. “I feel completely energized and ready to get to work now! We can find that missing Furfrou in no time at all!”

There is a lot of palace to explore, and of course there is a maze in the backyard that they have to search, but that task becomes a lot more fun when they are running along together, pausing to grope playfully at one another as they search, giggling and having an absolute blast. And once the missing Pokemon is found, they are rewarded with a show of fireworks, and Shauna holds her hand the whole way through, telling her how happy she is that they met, that she knows she will always remember the fireworks, because they watched them together.

Even though she has only known her for a short time, Serena knows that she and Shauna are very close.

Together, the two of them continue on their journey. The Snorlax is able to be moved out of the way, and Serena continues on her own for a bit, until she comes upon a building where she sees Trevor and Tierno outside. She hurries over to greet them, where they explain to her that this is the Pokemon Daycare building.

“Sometimes if you leave two Pokemon together, something good can happen,” Trevor explains, but he quickly grows flusters when Serena asks to him elaborate further on what he means by ‘good.’ “Well, I, um…it would be an egg, so you would be able to have a new Pokemon, and, um…”

“That does sound like something good, especially for the Pokemon,” she says with a playful wink. She still isn’t so sure about her ability to flirt, but flustering Trevor seems like a lot of fun, and the best way to get closer to getting what she wants from him. She loves the way that he blushes, though Tierno does not seem to have much of a reaction either way, possibly oblivious to the meaning behind the conversation.

They head on without her, but she does not spend much time checking out the daycare before she starts on her way again, and not much further down the road, she runs into Trevor again, this time on his own, as he shows her to the Battle Chateau. Serena isn’t interested in that, though; she is just interested in the fact that she finally has Trevor alone.

Which she says as much, rather bluntly. “I’ve been waiting to get you alone,” she says. “I didn’t know if you’d want me to do this with an audience or not, since you seem so shy.”

“Wh…what are you talking about?” he asks, his face immediately going red.

“You know what I’m talking about!” she replies, grinning as she steps in closer to him. He backs up against the outside wall of the building.

“But you can’t really, I mean…you’re so pretty, you can’t actually want to do something like that with  _ me _ …can you?” he asks, not looking like he believes it, but definitely looking like he wants to believe it.

“Trevor, I’ve wanted you from the start,” she replies, reaching a hand down to touch the bulge in his pants, watching him flinch and listening to his adorable whimper. “You’re just so cute, and I saw the way you were looking at you. I was hoping you might try for something, but since you never did, I decided to do it for myself.”

“I-I’m sorry about that. You’re so pretty, and I really wanted to, I just…I just…”

“It’s alright, you’re just shy,” she says, “and I like that too. You’re so cute…” As she speaks, she starts groping him over his pants, making him moan and squirm for her, completely forgetting how to speak in the process. Serena is completely winging this, but if there is anyone that she would want to practice her flirting on, Trevor seems like a good first target, since he is so easy to get excited.

In fact, he proves himself to be incredibly easy, and she only gropes him for a little bit before he lets out a loud and pathetic whine, and she feels a dampness from his pants. Looking down, the evidence is clear that she has finished him off before they even started, and he is quickly apologizing to her, stammering out apology after apology, so that Serena can hardly get a word in edgewise.

Once she is finally able to speak, though, she reassures him, promising him, “I really do just think it’s cute, just like the rest of you! Honestly, I’m just flattered to see that you like me so much. But if you’re up for more…”

“I am! I am!” he insists. “If you still want me, I can definitely, definitely do more!” Yeah, she really likes Trevor, no doubt about that one. He is so cute that it is almost unbelievable, and she has him unzip his pants and sit back, leaning against the wall for support as she straddles him. He is shocked to finally notice that she is not wearing panties, and as she sinks down onto his cock, he is quickly lost in the pleasure of losing his virginity to her.

Though he has never formally admitted that he is a virgin, it is pretty easy to figure out from his behavior that he has never been able to make a move on anyone before, and from how easily she can get him going, she has a feeling no one else has ever made a move on him either. Serena does not mind being his first in this regard at all, and does not mind guiding him through things as she rides him.

She does not have that much more experience than him, but she has enough to make him feel amazing, and to make herself feel amazing as well, and she is able to get herself off just by riding him. Trevor does a good job holding back right up until that point, but once she is coming on top of him, there is nothing he can do to stop himself from joining her, his moan even more pathetic this time as he allows himself to give into his pleasure.

“Thank you so much, Serena,” he says in a soft voice, once she is off of him, pulling him up so that he can stand with her. “I’ve never…I’ve never felt anything that good before, not in my whole life.”

She pulls him into a kiss, her way of returning his thanks, and she holds him close while she kisses him. Trevor is too cute, and she knows that she can have a lot of fun with him, that she really likes having a rival like him to meet up with along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sina and Dexio's time to shine, Serena comes to love spitroasting, and she gets pissed on by Grant

As she and Trevor travel on their way, it does not take long for him to be reunited with Tierno, but he is not the only one that the two of them run into. Standing there with them is Calem, who looks very excited to see Serena. With the mess Trevor has made of himself, it only takes a glance to figure out what they were just doing together, and even Tierno looks a bit flustered by this, not oblivious at all this time.

It is hard to get a read on how Calem feels about the whole situation at first, but Serena knows how she feels, getting to see him again. Memories of the cafe come back to her all at once, to the humiliation that she suffered, and just how exciting that humiliation was to her. By now, her skirt is completely dry, and she no longer has any evidence of that incident, but just seeing him again makes her feel that same sort of excitement.

Calem wants to battle, and specifically wants to battle alongside her, with Tierno and Trevor battling against the two of them. The three of them agree, and they have fun with it, even if it is not much of a competition. She and Calem win easily, and the other two go off on their way, and then, it is time for Calem to have yet another turn with her.

“So, you and Trevor?” he asks in a teasing tone. “It seems like you’re having a lot of fun on your journey already, huh, Serena?”

“I’ve learned a lot so far,” she replies, matching his tone. She knows exactly what Calem wants from her, and that is just fine by her, since she would love to show him exactly what it is that she has learned. She drops down to her knees, reaching up to unzip his pants.

“Oh, you’re being really forward now, Serena.” Despite his attempts to keep his cool while teasing her, she can tell that it flusters him a lot, to see her take so much initiative. He certainly won’t be complaining any time soon, that much is for certain. Rather than replying, she takes his cock in her mouth to hear him moan, to show him how good she has gotten at this with just a little bit of practice.

His voice breaks as he moans for her, letting her take complete control while she shows off for him. She finds that she likes doing this that much more when it is for someone that she knows, someone that she really wants to impress with her skills, rather than to thank a stranger on the road, or to gain entrance to a ritzy palace. All of it is so thrilling that she can hardly stand it, turning her on more and more while Calem is pushed closer to his climax.

When he comes, she lets him come down her throat, not minding swallowing at all when it’s for him. He lets her go after that, glad to have been able to have another turn with her, but still looking to continue on with his journey. She is in the same boat, wanting to keep going so that she can find her way to the next step along the way, thinking about her next gym battle and how she is going to handle herself there. And thinking about if the gym leader is going to be interested in her, and if that can be part of her prize for winning the battle.

With all of that on her mind, she continues on, until she happens upon a pair of familiar faces. Sina and Dexio wave her over, where they tell her that she can give her an update to her Pokedex, since she has already traveled out into a new portion of Kalos. Of course, that is not the only thing that they are eager to see her for, and just as Dexio predicted, Sina starts in about the fun that Serena had with Dexio back at the lab.

“It’s really unfair that he didn’t at least ask me if I wanted in,” she says, “but that’s alright! We’re nearly to the next town, and you can make it up to me there. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Serena is more than willing to agree to that, excited to be able to fuck Sina now, while also hoping that she will have another chance with Dexio, while they are all together. She follows along between the two of them, until they made it into the next town, where they all head for a Pokemon Center together, wasting no time. Sina wants to get them a room, so that they can have plenty of space to do what she wants.

Sina is quick to strip and lay back on the bed, legs hanging off the side. “Have you ever done this before, Serena?” she asks. They probably aren’t used to having to ask questions like that, but everyone seems to be really conscientious of the fact that this is all new to her, even if that is never enough to stop them from making moves on her. Fortunately, Serena has some experience with it from going to the palace with Shauna, so she is glad to be able to kneel between Sina’s legs, where she can start eating her out.

For a while, they are left alone, with Serena focusing and working as hard as she can to make Sina moan for her, and she does a pretty good job of it, with the assistant clutching the bedsheets in each fist as she arches her back, giving into her pleasure. But she stops suddenly to say, “Dexio, don’t you dare! I’m having my turn right now!”

“Come on, she can keep taking care of you, and I can still do this,” he replies, and Serena feels him behind her, pushing up her skirt and giving a soft moan to find that she is not wearing panties right now.

Sina hesitates for a moment, but Serena works her tongue deeper inside of her, causing her to moan and relax, giving in easily. “Fine, fine…” she mumbles, and Dexio gets down behind Serena, holding onto her hips as he pushes inside of her. Serena’s moan is muffled as she tries to keep up her efforts, not wanting to slow down even with Dexio doing so much to make her feel good. But she definitely struggles with that, finding it so hard to split her focus when he is soon thrusting into her, making her moan more and more.

Still, she works to keep Sina content, so that by the time Dexio is coming inside of her, Sina is letting out a long, low moan as she comes as well. Needless to say, all of that is enough to send Serena into a shuddering orgasm, her body overcome with the pleasure.

“There, now, see?” Sina says breathlessly, while she is working on getting dressed. “It was a lot of fun with the three of us, so we should have done that from the start.”

“Well, I’ll make sure I don’t leave you out anymore,” Dexio says, his tone a bit apologetic. Still, he gives Serena a wink when he knows that Sina isn’t looking. With the two of them gone, Serena takes her time with the room to get herself cleaned up. She has it to herself, so she can rest and even use the laundry in the center to get her clothes cleaned up, all so that she can be fresh and ready to continue on her journey again.

~X~

When she leaves the Pokemon Center, she runs into Calem. He wants to talk to a researcher here about Mega Evolution related things, and was told that researcher is down in one of the caves, inviting Serena along to join him. The two of them go to the cave, but it is not long into it that they are stopped by a curious man in a dark orange suit, introducing himself as a member of Team Flare.

“No matter how cute you may be, if you’re not with us, I can’t let you through!” he declares, and Serena is surprised to discover that even this strange person is attempting to flirt with her. She has heard a little bit about Team Flare through the grapevine, just bits of discussion here and there since she left on this journey, though she still doesn’t know much.

What she does know is that they are highly exclusive, with a high fee to join, that they are dedicated to remaining fashionable, and that they have been causing plenty of trouble around the region, with no one on the outside really understanding what their goal is. If they’re in here, then there is a chance that they might be after that researcher, so Serena decides to try and take down as many as she can.

Fortunately, they are weak in battle, and this first one goes down like it’s nothing. The other members that she comes upon follow the same pattern, meeting an easy defeat after flirting with her a bit, running in the other direction once they realize that they have no Pokemon to defend themselves. Finally, they find the man that they came here to meet, and she and Calem work to defend him from Team Flare, so that they can ask him what they came to ask.

Though he isn’t able to answer their questions, he does offer them fossils in exchange for “proper payment.” Serena does not even have to ask what he means before she is bending over in front of him, her panties down, hanging around one of her ankles. The researcher is eager to start fucking her, holding nothing back as he begins thrusting wildly into her from behind, with Calem watching the two of them with an amused expression, growing visibly excited as he does.

“You can use my mouth if you want,” she moans to Calem, certain that the researcher, still frantically fucking her from behind, really won’t mind that at all. Certainly, he does not speak up to oppose it, letting Calem unzip his pants so that his cock is in her face, where she can start sucking him off again.

This time, he takes a bit more control of her, rather than letting her suck him off at her own pace. He wants to fall into the same rhythm as the man fucking her, which means he is more frantic as he thrusts into her mouth, his fingers tangling up in her hair while she is left to take it from both sides, moaning as she finds herself drooling around Calem’s cock, overwhelmed by how good it feels to be used by the two of them at the same time.

Dexio and Sina gave her her first real threesome, but this is her first spit roast, and she has a feeling that this is something that she is really going to enjoy doing as her journey continues. Thoughts of all the boys and men she would like to try this with fill her head as she lets the two she is currently doing this with have all the control of her that they could want.

It is all so maddeningly good that it almost feels like it is over too soon, even when all three of them have come. She and Calem are able to have their pick of the fossils, with her getting first choice because of her direct service, and they go back into town so that they can be revived into Pokemon. Then it is right back on their respective journeys, with Serena knowing just where she is heading next.

Cyllage City has been on her mind this whole time, and she knows that there is another gym there, one where she hopes to get to know the gym leader very well.

~X~

Rock climbing isn’t exactly easy for her, but she enjoys it for one reason, at least. Serena made sure she was not wearing panties when she came into this gym, so climbing the rocks gives her a little bit of a thrill, knowing that the trainers below her keep glancing up to get a peek up her skirt. Grant is waiting for her at the top of all of this, the mountain that she has really set out to climb.

When she met him, when he invited her to his gym, she knew that she had to have him. Grant is absolutely gorgeous, and she hurried straight there, following him so that they could get this underway right from the start. She wants him so badly that she does not want to wait any longer, and that is what spurs her on as she continues to scale these walls, battling her way through his gym trainers until she can finally reach the top, until she can finally reach Grant.

There is something a little off about him when she reaches him, something that makes him seem distracted and out of sorts, a discomfort that she can’t quite place at first, not until their battle is already going. But she can definitely recognize the discomfort once the water moves are going, and she is fairly certain that this gym leader has to pee. It would make sense, because she caught him after he finished up some bike race or something, and then followed him straight to his gym so that she could battle him, leaving him no chance to take a break if he needed one.

If he really does need to pee, then that just excites her that much more. Serena has already had plenty of experience figuring out how much her own desperation turns her on, which leaves her that much more open to the idea of others being desperate, and the idea of seeing Grant squirming to pee gets her going. Actually, she thinks she might like it if he were to do it on her, and she wants to push for that, deciding that she is going to use her newfound confidence to seduce him and get what she wants.

What she did with Trevor can hardly count, considering how easy of a target he is, but it is still enough of a boost to make her want to do more, to make her think that she  _ can _ do more, and that Grant is a good place to get started down that path. By the time she has won her battle, he is so tense that it looks like he can hardly stand it, and she is so wet that she would have soaked through her panties by now, if she were ever wearing any to begin with.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he says, after handing over her badge, but Serena is not going to let him get away. She pushes up against him, giving him a knowing smile, and he flusters, stepping back. “I…I really will be right back, so if you just give me a moment…”

“Come on, I’m sure it can wait,” she replies, stepping close to him again, but this time, she starts groping him over his pants with one hand, and pressing against his lower stomach with the other. She can feel the hardness of his bladder like this, making it obvious that he does have to piss, and the more she teases him, the more she presses, the more he squirms and whines, trying to protest, but not actually trying to get away from her.

Suddenly, he lets out a sharp cry, and she sees the evidence of his lapse of control, slowly spreading across the front of his pants. It is just a small wet spot, because he was able to get it back under control, but he is definitely nearing his limit. With that, Serena drops down to her knees and looks up at him.

“If you don’t want to make a mess, then you can just use me,” she says, and Grant is only able to hesitate for a moment before he decides that it is not worth the wait, that he needs to take care of this right here and now. With his pants undone and his cock out, he relaxes with a low groan, and Serena tilts her head back so that he can piss all over her face, opening her mouth to catch what she can.

She had a feeling that she would like this, but there really aren’t words for just how thrilling it is to actually do it, and by the time his stream has trickled to a stop, she is losing her mind with how horny she is. Grant is so flustered that he does not even think to try and stop her from putting her mouth around his cock, and instead just groans and accepts it, petting her damp hair while she sucks him off, acting as if she is sucking his dick clean or doing him some kind of service, when really, she is satisfying her own appetite just as much as his.

Grant’s voice quivers as he praises her for it all, until finally, he is pushed over the edge, coming in her mouth with a moan. She pulls back to beam up at him, and asks, “Was that good?”

“Very good, I… _ damn _ , Serena, that was…” he gasps, barely able to speak at this point. “Here, do you want me to…I can pay you back for all of that.”

Before she knows it, she finds herself on the ground, with Grant’s head between her legs as he sets to eating her out, so eager and diligent that all she can do is arch her back and moan for him, while he proves that he is just as skilled at this as he is anything else. Serena does not bother telling him that she doesn’t need any payment for what she did, more than happy to accept something like this.

~X~

Whenever she runs into Team Flare grunts on the road, she can’t help but think that there is something familiar about them that she can’t place. Whatever it is, she also can’t help but find it a little bit attractive, and she almost wants to try something with one of them, and only stops herself because she’s pretty sure that criminals are supposed to be off-limits. Instead, she just defeats them in battle, and continues on.

Her next target is Korrina. She has run into her again along the way, having a quick battle that does not count as official, but leaves Serena confident that she will win in the gym. Korrina is looking forward to seeing her there, and Serena can hardly wait to see what she has in store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tierno gets some action, all of her friends get some action, incest between Korrina and her grandfather

On her journey, she has to travel through a cave. Though it is easy to get turned around in there, Serena does her best to stay on the right path, hoping that she will soon make her way through, while trying not to get frustrated. That being said, it all feels very worth it when she happens upon Tierno in the cave, for once without Trevor at his side.

“Hey, Serena!” he waves her over, seeming about as happy to see her as she is to see him. He has something to give her, a move for her Pokemon to learn to help her find her way through dark places, or so he explains it. “I definitely think it’s useful, at least.”

“I really appreciate it,” she replies, seeing her perfect opportunity. “Actually, would you mind if I did something to pay you back for it?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything for me! I’m just happy to be able to do something to help you out.”

“Yeah, but what I want to do will actually be good for both of us.” With that, she wastes no time in pulling Tierno in for a kiss. At first, he seems a little stunned by the sudden movement, but it does not take him long to figure out what is going on, and he is quick to return the kiss, pulling Serena closer to him.

She has been waiting for this chance for a while now, and she is not going to let the opportunity pass her by, not when she has Tierno right in front of her, all by himself. He moans into her kiss, and she can feel just how excited he is from how close they are pressed together, knowing for certain that this is going to be easy for her. The more that she does, the more her confidence grows, and she is quickly reaching a point where she does not mind going for things on her own.

Not that Tierno is that much more difficult to win over than Trevor was, not when he has been showing interest in her from the start as well. It has really just been a matter of timing, making sure that she could get him alone, and then taking matters into her own hands, since he has not made a move on his own all the way up until now. She just needed the perfect chance, one that she could not let pass her by.

Once she pulls out of it, she can see the dazed expression on his face. Slowly, he nods and says, “Yeah…yeah, I guess you can pay me back however you want, Serena.”

“I thought you might think that,” she replies, and it does not take long to have his shorts unzipped, pulling her skirt up to show him that once again, she is going without panties. She can remember just how much that excited him during their battle, and it excites him just as much now, as she steps back to press her body up against the cave wall, waiting for him to come and take what he wants from her.

“Are you ready?” he asks, a little hesitant. She wonders if this is his first time doing things like this; at the very least, it seems like he does not have much experience, and is nervous about doing something to hurt her. Fortunately for him, she has had plenty of time along the way to discover just how easily excited she is, and she is more than ready for him.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” she murmurs. “I’m all yours, so do whatever you want to me.” He shudders at her words, not needing any further pressure to push her back up against the wall, and Serena wraps her legs around him, letting him push his cock up against her, moaning softly just to make this little bit of contact. Tierno is slow at first, as he tries to be gentle pushing into her, but once he gets to feel just how tight she is, just how good it is, he has no hope of slowing down again.

In no time at all, he is lost in his rhythm, fucking her hard and fast, moaning and whimpering all the while, and Serena is able to lose herself in it as well, her moans echoing through the cave as she lets Tierno pound her against the wall. He has a hand cupped behind her head to keep her from hitting it, so sweet and considerate, and she is just so,  _ so _ glad that she finally had the chance to get him alone, finally had the chance to fuck him. She knows this won’t be the last time; she won’t let it be the last time she gets to have her fun with Tierno.

All of this, from the anticipation that has been building over time, all the way up to the act itself is enough to send her into an overwhelming orgasm, shuddering and clinging to Tierno as she moans for him. Once she is there, he can’t hold up anymore, and is soon right there with her, coming inside of her with a pathetic and needy moan. Both of them need some time after that to catch their breath, but once Serena is stable again, she delights in how adorably flustered Tierno looks now.

“It was really great getting to see you,” she says. “I hope we can meet up again soon.”

“We will!” he promises her, his voice earnest. “I’ll make sure to make it just as good for you, so, um…thanks for that!”

She reminds him that he has nothing to thank her for, that it was something good for both of them, before going on her way. There are several trainers in the cave that want to battle with her, and several couples, on top of that. She runs into a woman on her own, talking about how proud she is to be exploring out here without the help of her fiance, and then runs into the fiance in question, worried sick about his missing bride-to-be.

He isn’t so devoted that a handjob and some soothing words from Serena don’t calm him down right away, though. She tells him where she last saw the woman, not really feeling guilty as she sends him on his way. It’s not as if his fiancee seems like the best match for him anyway.

As far as she knows, here in Kalos, casual sex is something that everyone does when they are still single, as a way of getting to know people, but there is definitely an eventual goal in mind, and once you settle down, that should be the end of that. Public sex is still fine, but once you’ve entered a relationship, there is an expectation that you will only be doing it with that chosen person, unless the two of you have already worked something out.

Serena is far from being at a point where she thinks she should be considering a monogamous relationship, though she does suppose that she has a lot of prospects so far. Still, she would not want to be asked to make a choice so soon, not when she still hasn’t…

~X~

She is supposed to go visit a man known as the Mega Evolution guru next, with her whole group having been given this same assignment. It’s no surprise that she runs into some familiar faces while on her way there, and when she sees Trevor and Tierno, she is eager to greet them both. Now that she has had a first time with both of them individually, she is not nearly as worried about getting them alone, and had actually been hoping for something like this.

“I didn’t expect to see both of you so soon!” she says, watching the way Trevor’s face goes red at just a glance. “It’s really great to see you both, though.” They both agree as they greet her, and she decides to get right to the chase, with a playful smile on her face. “Since we’re all here, I think we should celebrate meeting up like this.”

The boys give each other a glance. She has no doubt that they have already shared what has happened amongst themselves, being as close as they are, but they might not have expected her to be so interested in having them both at the same time. Either way, neither of them have any problem with that, letting her take the lead as she tells them both what she wants to do.

Ever since doing this with Calem and the scientist, she has become rather fond of the idea, so she has Tierno bend her over in front of Trevor, so that she can suck Trevor off while Tierno fucks her from behind. Trevor becomes that much more flustered, getting this much attention from her, while Tierno struggles to stay steady behind her, doing his best to thrust evenly, not wanting to push her too far forward while she is busy using her mouth on Trevor.

But at least he is capable of taking a little bit of a lead, since Trevor does not seem able, so nervous about it all that he lets Tierno set the pace entirely, frozen in place, moaning, with his hand trembling in the air, as if he were about to put it on the back of Serena’s head, but then could not quite get up the nerve to go the rest of the way with it.

She does not mind if he is still a little shy about the whole ordeal, because this is just how Trevor is, and that is one of the things that she likes about him. Serena likes whatever makes a person themselves, especially when that thing shines through while she is fucking them. Even though she is not a native to Kalos, she can certainly understand why it is that they believe casual sex and giving into personal passion are good ways to get to know someone else before deciding who you want to spend your life with.

But it can also make deciding difficult, she assumes. After all, if she were asked to pick her favorite right now, she isn’t sure what she would say. Trevor, Tierno, Calem, Shauna, Professor Sycamore, Dexio, Sina, and even Grant have all given her really memorable experiences, and that is not counting those she has met along the road, barely taking the time to learn their names, or give her own. She wonders if it is something that becomes more clear after you have a certain level of experience, if she will someday understand exactly what it is she wants, who it is that she prefers above all else.

For now, she can content herself with being able to be shared by her friends like this. Neither one of them takes very long to come under these conditions, and once they are all straightened up, it is time for them to head on to the place that they are supposed to meet up with Calem and Shauna, as well as meet the guru. Together, they all go in, searching for the man, and it does not take long for them to find him.

Serena is surprised to see that Korrina is there with him, though. More specifically, Korrina in on her knees in front of him, his cock down her throat while he pulls on her hair, fucking her face with a rough and frantic pace as she moans in absolutely ecstasy. Both go still when the three kids enter the room though, looking up rather guiltily, as if they have been caught.

But there’s nothing to feel guilty about, as far as Serena knows, and she and the boys certainly don’t say anything as he finishes up, coming down Korrina’s throat and straightening up, clearing his throat. As far as Serena is concerned, this is just another day in the Kalos region.

Just before he can get started talking to them, Calem and Shauna come into the room, both brightening when they see their friends. Serena is happy to see them both too, already itching for another chance to fuck both of them. She wonders when that became her first impulse upon seeing a friend; it seems like it did not take her very long at all to adapt to this lifestyle, as if that side of her has been there all along, just waiting to be unlocked.

And maybe it has. Maybe it is there for everyone, and the way things are done in Kalos are actually completely natural. After getting to live in it, she can certainly say that she would prefer if the whole world were like this, but it does not matter either way, because she lives here now, and she has absolutely no intention of ever leaving.

Now that everyone has gathered, they can talk about what they came here to discuss at last. Korrina is introduced as his granddaughter, which might explain the guilt, since Serena is not fairly certain that incestuous relationships are still considered rather taboo, even in a society like this. It seems exciting, though, and she finds herself warming up to the idea right away, with none of them making any comment about it, letting him continue talking about Mega Evolution, just like he’s supposed to.

There is only one Mega Ring, and it is pretty quickly decided that it should go to either Serena or Calem. Both of them are a bit more serious about battling than the others, after all, so Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna do not have much of a use for it. There is a quick battle to decide things, with Serena winning, promised to have the Mega Ring once it is ready for her.

“But since you won, we should give you another prize!” Shauna says, beaming excitedly.

“That’s right,” Calem agrees, with a playful smile. “Since I lost, it can be my consolation prize too. And the others can get a little something, since they gave it up so willingly.”

Though Tierno and Trevor seem surprised by the other two suggesting this, they definitely aren’t going to complain about a chance like that, and the four of them scramble to figure out how they are going to make this work, with all four of them on her at once. It is decided that it will be difficult for all of them to be on her at once, but Trevor and Tierno agree to just take turns, while Shauna says she can get on the ground to eat Serena out, while Calem fucks her from behind, her very first time taking it up the ass.

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” he admits, already knowing that it is going to be a first for her as well. “But I definitely want to try it, if you’re up for it.”

“I can help you out a bit with that,” the guru replies, and so, it is decided that he will teach Calem what to do. He seems to be perfectly prepared, having lube on hand and everything, and it isn’t long before he is coaching Calem through fingering Serena’s ass. She is already bent over, and Shauna is already beneath her, not minding the awkward pose at all as she leans up to eat her out.

It is meant to help Serena already be relaxed, so turned on by the time that Calem goes to fuck her that there is nothing to worry about. Between Shauna’s tongue inside of her, and Calem’s fingers working into her asshole, she definitely feels like she is absolutely losing her mind, moaning uncontrollably, eager to feel him inside of her. The other two boys are fine with waiting until Calem is already fucking her, not wanting to overwhelm her too much.

Once he is standing behind her with his cock pressed against her tight hole, Serena is no longer tense at all, much too eager for this to have any worries at all. And once the guru sees that Calem has things figured out, he is bending Korrina over so that he can have his way with her, no longer worried about what the kids think, since they have made it clear that they are not bothered by this at all.

Slowly, Calem pushes inside of her, taking his time, his breathing ragged as he fills her ass. It must take a lot of self-control for him to not go all out, all at once, but he still holds back for her sake, taking his time to make sure that she is comfortable, before he has fit himself entirely inside of her. All the while, Shauna does not slow down at all, and Serena is left whimpering and whining, pathetic and needy for both of them.

With Calem inside of her, and slowly settling into a steady rhythm while he fucks her, she beckons the other two over, ready for them to take their turns with her. Trevor lets Tierno go first, because he has had the chance to feel Serena’s mouth, standing next to her and letting her work her hand up and down his cock while the other three have their fun with her.

It is intense and dizzying, so much going on that Serena can barely process it all, but she loves it. There is nowhere else in the world that she would rather be than right here in the middle of everything, so lost in her daze that she barely notices when Tierno and Trevor switch off, but she is soon jerking Tierno off instead, while Trevor whines as he claims her mouth.

Calem’s pace becomes more hectic, not that Trevor minds letting someone else set the pace, as she already knows. He keeps moaning about how much tighter she is, how much he loves it, and Serena knows that, between him and Shauna, she will not last much longer. She is not the first one to give in, though. After everything that she has done for Tierno with her mouth, it does not take many strokes from her hand before he is coming on her, and Trevor is just a few steps behind her, not lasting more than a few minutes in her mouth, and she gladly swallows that down.

And then there is just Calem, pounding into her from behind, and Shauna, eating her out from below, and Serena lets herself get swept away in that bliss, holding nothing back before she gives in, crying out for both of them, coming hard and just barely aware of Calem giving in as well, groaning behind her.

She is a little worn out after this, content to watch Korrina get fucked by her grandfather, and Calem eat out Shauna, to make sure that she does not feel too left out. Shauna doesn’t mind that Serena doesn’t do it herself, understanding that that was incredibly intense for her. Needless to say, it leaves her that much happier with her group of friends, glad that, after having them all individually, she was able to see what it was like to have them all together.

After this, her next stop will finally be battling Korrina, which she is greatly looking forward to. She has a feeling that this gym leader has a lot in mind for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrina and Serena finally have some time together, but Lucario wants to join in. There's some piss related public humiliation, familiar faces, and perhaps Serena has some Pokephilia of her own...

The gym battle itself is fairly standard, ending with Korrina giving her her next badge. Serena almost expects something to happen right then and there, but Korrina instead invites her back to where they just were, so that she can get her Mega Ring. At this point, she almost feels anxious, wondering if that is where they are going to finally do something, or if she just imagined all the flirting and teasing that she got from Korrina, and that nothing at all is going to happen.

It isn’t as if it would be the biggest loss in the world. Korrina is gorgeous and Serena has been interested in her from the beginning, but she has to understand that not everyone is going to want her. Just because she has had good luck so far, and just because she has been met with compliments from most of the people she happens across does not mean that she is actually the most desirable in the land. It has inflated her ego a bit to be pursued by so many, but she can’t allow her ego to be bruised just because something doesn’t happen.

Korrina wants to do another battle then, where they can both do their Mega Evolution. Serena is confused at first, but then Korrina gifts her the Lucario that originally bumped into her, the first time that they met. Mega Lucario versus Mega Lucario, and much like their gym battle, it ends with a victorious Serena.

“Now that you’ve beaten me twice today, and proven yourself worthy of the Mega Ring, I can finally give you the prize I’ve been waiting for!” Korrina declares, and despite herself, Serena feels relieved. Korrina was just biding her time for the perfect moment, and now that she has it, she is quick to get things going, reaching in her bag to pull out a toy and a harness.

“I hope you don’t mind if I fuck you,” she says with a teasing smile. “After watching the way you took all your friends, I really couldn’t stop thinking about it. And even ever since we met, I’ve been thinking about how great it would be to have my way with you. Oh, but if it’s alright with you, I was going to let your new Lucario give me one last fuck goodbye, as well!”

That definitely takes Serena by surprise, but Korrina gives her this easygoing smile that makes her want to take this all in stride. She agrees to both of her terms, even though the last bit kind of perplexes her. Even in Kalos, there is not talk of fucking Pokemon, at least not publicly, not openly. In any region, you’ll hear the stories of people who do it, the rumors that spread about trainers way too close to their favorite Pokemon, and even stories about those who choose to pursue a relationship with one, but it is still considered incredibly unusual, and is a taboo even in a place like this.

Then again, Korrina seems to be pretty well-versed in matters of taboo, at least from what Serena has had the chance to learn about her so far. As long as she is here, she might as well let Korrina do things her way, and she is willing to let the Lucario back out, while he looks plenty eager to have his way with his trainer, just one last time. So, after Korrina has her strap-on in place, and Serena bent over, she spreads her own legs so that Lucario can come behind her and take her ass.

Like this, there is no way for Serena to actually see what happens, but from the way that Korrina is moaning, she can tell that it must feel really good for her. And with that, Korrina thrusts forward, burying the toy inside of Serena so that she is not alone in moaning uncontrollably. It seems that Lucario is setting the pace, thrusting into Korrina so that she can thrust forward, quickly picking up speed while she fucks Serena, who is immediately swept away in all of this.

There is definitely something strange about knowing that Korrina is getting fucked by a Pokemon right now, whether she can see it or not, something that she never thought she would experience, something that she never even imagined. However, there is something about the taboo nature of the whole ordeal that makes Serena that much happier to be a part of this, even though what is happening directly to her is definitely normal. Just knowing that Korrina is doing something like this at the same time makes her enjoy it that much more.

She may not be so sure about the idea of fucking Pokemon, but in the heat of the moment, at least, she can let herself get swept away in the excitement, and can let herself enjoy just how thrilling the idea is. Korrina moans so loudly near her ear, it is easy to tell just how thrilling all of this is for her. And it shows in her thrusts, in the way she is pushed forward by Lucario, fucking Serena so senseless that she barely even knows that she is on the edge until she is suddenly overtaken by her orgasm, screaming out with it.

Korrina is not far behind her, going still as she is left moaning with her climax, and Serena moves forward so that the toy is pulled out of her, and so that she can turn around and get a proper view of what has been going on right behind her. The gym leader is slumped over, Lucario clinging to her from behind, cock buried in her ass, a blissful expression on his face. Serena can tell that the two of them are very close, and almost feels bad about separating them at all, but this is their goodbye, and this was Lucario’s choice, to travel with her.

Serena is not sure if she will be able to offer him what Korrina could, but she is at least glad that he was able to say goodbye. Once all of the goodbyes are done, it is time for Serena to get back on the road, legs still trembling a bit from the fun she had with Korrina. It was certainly worth the wait, she can say that for sure.

~X~

Serena feels like she can barely walk, and her panties are already damp from a few leaks. Just before she started out for this city, Calem had caught her, making her promise that she would meet him outside of the next gym that they had to challenge, and that she would bursting to pee when she got there. With all of the fun on her mind, there is no way that she can deny him that request, but now, she isn’t quite sure if she is going to make it or not.

She made sure that she was bursting, alright, but now, she is getting dangerously close to losing control. But she is almost there; if she just keeps going, she will make it, even if it is only barely. Calem is waiting for her there, so all that matters is getting there without losing control. The only problem is the distraction she runs into when she is about to make her way up to the gym.

Professor Sycamore is right there, standing with Diantha, of all people. Serena can remember her initial attraction to the beautiful movie star that she met at the cafe, and, of course, seeing the professor that took her virginity again has her plenty excited as well. She needs to get out of here, but the professor wants to give her a move for her Pokemon, and in return, he asks, “Is it alright if we entertain Diantha for a bit? I’ve been missing you, and I think she’d love a good show.”

Serena should say no. She should tell him that she’s in a hurry, that she can make it up to him later. Instead, she lets him strip her down so that he can bend her over and fuck her in front of Diantha. After all, he was nice enough to give her Fly, so she really needs to repay him. And if Diantha wants to watch the two of them together, Serena can’t actually bring herself to deny her.

Her bladder can wait, she decides, and once the professor is inside of her, she is so caught up in how good it feels that she nearly forgets that she has to pee at all. She is just aware enough to keep holding it while he slams into her, his moans so sexy that they make her shudder with delight, and when she looks up, she can see the excitement on Diantha’s face, a hand having slipped into her shorts while she watches them go at it. Serena would give anything to have her come join in, remembering the position from her first threesome, but she is too breathless, and otherwise too nervous, to actually invite her in for it.

Instead, she just takes it from him until he is satisfied, nearly losing control when she comes, but just barely managing to hold back even then. She is at her absolute limit now, and really needs to hurry if she is going to make it to Calem. She gets her clothes back on and is ready to say her goodbyes and take her leave…when she feels a wet warmth spreading through her panties, looking down in horror as she realizes that it is already too late; she’s pissing herself, and even jamming her hands between her legs is not enough to get it to stop.

“Would you look at that?” the professor murmurs with a low chuckle, and Diantha covers her open mouth with her hand, surprised by the display. Serena looks up at both of them, at the way they gawk at her while she continues to pee, the flood just gushing out of her, soaking her panties and her skirt where she holds it against herself, soaking into her socks and splattering on the floor.

The sound of that is enough to get more attention from onlookers, and she can hear some people murmuring, maybe even some laughter. She remembers that day in the cafe, but even that was not as humiliating as this, because she didn’t hear anyone laughing at her then, and it wasn’t in front of the professor, or Diantha. Serena is so embarrassed by all of this, and by the time she is done, she knows that everyone is staring at her, that Diantha is just barely holding back her laughter, whereas Sycamore does not even attempt to try and hide his amusement.

Her knees buckle, another orgasm ripping through her body, and she can’t hold back her pathetic whimper.

“How cute is that?” he asks, turning to Diantha as he says it. “Her little accident made her come again.”

“Very cute,” Diantha replies. “Serena, I’m very interested in having a battle with you the next time we meet. Actually, I think the two of us can have a lot of fun together.”

She’s running late to meet Calem, and definitely was not able to hold it until she got there, but this all feels very worth it.

~X~

She gets plenty of stares on her walk to the gym, and as soon as Calem sees her, he can tell that she has failed her little challenge. He doesn’t look angry with her, but he is quick to tease her as soon as she is within earshot, shaking his head.

“So, you couldn’t hold it until you got here, huh?”

“I might have been able to, but I got held up by the professor. Did you know he was in town?” she asks.

“I saw him for a little bit, but he didn’t keep me for very long,” Calem replies. “Well, you may have been a little late, but the rest of the plan is still on the table, right?”

He sits back on the bench just outside the gym, unzipping his pants, and letting her take off her soaked panties so that she can climb on his lap. This is just what she needs right now, since her humiliating incident and all of the resulting stares on her trip to meet up with Calem have all left her unbearably horny, a state that she honestly finds herself in nearly constantly. This will just take the edge off for a little while, but it will not be long before she is up for more, desperate to see what else her journey has in store for her.

But for now she is content to ride Calem’s lap, to have him cling to her hips while she bounces on top of him, the two of them moaning in unison as they both get lost in their ecstasy. She likes that he does not get upset or jealous over most of these things, that he is happy just as long as he can have some time with her, and that he seems to find her popularity entertaining, rather than deciding that she is not worth his time.

The two of them should probably be battling, but this is more fun for them, and though their rivalry is still serious, that doesn’t mean that they can’t enjoy their off time a bit more. At the very least, she can use him as a way to unwind before her next gym battle, and the two of them can agree to have a proper battle later, when they are both in a better state of mind for it. Today, there was never any way that either of them would be able to get their minds out of the gutter long enough to focus.

~X~

The gym itself is exciting for her, in that she gets to climb with no panties on again, but the gym leader is a bit out of her age range, and likewise is not particularly interested in her. The thrill she gets from climbing and knowing the trainers are trying to look up her skirt does help to make up for that, though, and Serena is soon on her way, with something very different on her mind.

The first time Froakie evolved, she did not think much of it. Frogadier was cute, but there was nothing that made her feelings for her first Pokemon change. However, during this battle, Frogadier evolved into his final form, and no matter how hard she tries, Serena just can’t stop thinking about that. And, while thinking about the newly evolved Greninja, she finds herself thinking about Korrina again, and how she definitely saw nothing wrong with being as close to her Pokemon as any human.

It seems like a lifetime ago that Serena was questioning if she was really okay with letting Korrina take it up the ass from Lucario while they fucked, pondering the taboo surrounding a sexual relationship with a Pokemon, but it really wasn’t that long ago at all. And now, Serena can’t stop thinking about how  _ attractive _ her Greninja is, and though she never thought she would become this infatuated with any Pokemon, she really likes the way he looks now.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a message coming through on her Holo Caster, and she nearly jumps out of her skin to see that it is Lysandre. “Professor Sycamore told me that you can now Mega Evolve. Congratulations on that, Serena!” It makes her heart skip a beat, to be praised by him, and even though she has not seen him in a bit, she has not forgotten her infatuation with him. Even with all that she has experienced on her journey, there are few that have actually made her feel as excited as Lysandre does, with just a glance.

This should be enough to take her mind off of the little problem that she has been dealing with, but instead, once she has put her Holo Caster away, it is only that much more prevalent. There is no one else that she knows around, and no guarantee that she will be able to get in touch with any of her friends as quickly as she would like to, and she is even more turned on than she was before.

She is so turned on right now that her hang ups don’t seem to matter at all. If Korrina has no trouble with doing something like this, then what reason does she have for holding back? She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about this, and if she is going to try, then now seems like the best time, when she can easily get herself a room in a Pokemon Center, where she can be guaranteed some alone time with her first Pokemon.

Greninja seems surprised when she calls him out, and is standing in front of him, completely naked. She beckons, and he comes closer, a little reluctant, still eying her, up and down. Can he tell the state that she is in? Serena isn’t sure how best to communicate this to him, nor does she know how to figure out if he wants it or not. That is definitely an important factor, something that she could deny when it came to Lucario and Korrina.

But then he puts a webbed hand out, touching her skin, and she shudders a bit at the contact. He pulls his hand back quickly, looking almost like he has been scolded, and she shakes her head. “No, no, you don’t have to stop. You can do anything that you want to me.”

Her words flip a switch in him. One second, he is in front of her, looking confused, and the next, he has swiftly moved behind her, and those cool hands are on both of her breasts, as he pushes her forward, bending her over. Serena gasps, heart racing at how quickly this is moving. The forbidden nature of what she is doing, of what she is letting him to do to her, just makes her need it that much more.

His cock feels as strange as his hands do, cool and damp, and there is no hiding the fact that there is nothing human about this. With just one quick thrust, he is buried inside of her, and she is fucking her Pokemon. Or, rather, she is being fucked  _ by _ her Pokemon, by the Greninja that she has raised from a Froakie, that has been with her through her whole journey.

In a way, it makes perfect sense that she would let him get a little action too, when she has been having so much fun on a journey that would not be possible if she did not have him. Her thoughts come to a halt when she feels his tongue, wrapping around her neck, and she glances back to see that it has unwrapped from his neck, that he is slowly working it down her body, until he is licking her from the front, while fucking her from behind, his tongue teasing over her clit.

Now, any second thoughts that she may have had about this are gone for good. This is something that she can never get from a human, something that she can only get here, with her beloved Greninja, who fucks her with a frantic energy that leaves her wondering if he might not have been wanting this for a while, and she just never noticed, because she never thought of him that way until he evolved.

Whatever the case, she has him now, and even after he has sent her into a screaming orgasm, he is still not done with her. Serena does not mind how long this goes on; she is halfway through collecting her badges, so she thinks that the two of them definitely deserve this break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Serena has to share Clemont with Bonnie, gets to see her Big Crush, and gets teased by said crush by Sycamore while he fucks her.

The next place that Serena needs to go is Lumiose City again, but this time, she is going to take on the fifth gym. When she was in the city before, she did not even have the chance to check it out because of a blackout; today, she finds that there is a blackout causing blockage of the road into the city that she needs to take. It does not take much digging around to find out that it has something to do with Team Flare, who have been seen around the power plant.

Rather than leave things up to chance, she decides to see if there is anything that she can do about that. The grunts are just as weak as ever, making it easy for her to get to the main room, where she opens the door to find a beautiful woman, dressed rather differently than the grunts, bent over with her flared skirt hiked up, and the man behind her, a Team Flare executive, pounding into her from behind.

“What the…how did a kid get all the way here?!” the woman cries. Rather than the usual shades that the other members wear, she has what appears to be a visor on. She is incredibly beautiful, but that seems to just be a standard for being a part of Team Flare. Serena still can’t put her finger on what it is about them that attracts her so much, but that is hardly relevant right there.

That being said, it's hard to remember why she came here when walking in on a scene like this, and even harder not to ask if she can join them…

But her presence kills the mood, and the man pulls out, with both of them wanting to battle her in turn. The woman introduces herself as Aliana, an important scientist in Team Flare, but even once she has been defeated in battle, she claims that it does not matter. Before fleeing, she says, “We already got enough energy from here anyway. All you really did was interrupt my good time!”

Serena is not sure what, exactly, they were doing here, or what their master plan is, but just before she can leave, two masked individuals suddenly enter the room, commenting on how the scientist and her goons have already gotten away. It is obvious at a glance that these two are Sina and Dexio, but Serena has no idea why the two of them are wearing masks.

They both congratulate her for scaring off Team Flare, offering her rewards for it, but she replies, “The only reward I really want involves the two of you.”

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid you have us mistaken with someone else! We’re mysterious heroes!”

“That’s right, and since we’re so mysterious and heroic, we’ll have to decline your advances! No matter how beautiful you are!”

“You really are very beautiful!”

With that, they leave, and Serena stares after them, blinking in confusion. She has absolutely no idea what just happened, but there is no sense dwelling on it for long. Maybe the next time she sees them, she will be able to ask some questions, or at the very least, have her fun with them again. It doesn’t seem like they were turning her down for any reason other than keeping their weird act up, at least.

She leaves to head for the city, and on her way, she spots someone ahead of her. The closer she gets, the more amazed she is by the height of this man, and can’t help but stare as she approaches him. He is dressed in ragged clothing, looking as if he has been on the road for far longer than she has, with a lot less pleasant stops along the way. Even so, there is something about him that catches her interest, though he is gone before she can catch up to him, and by then, she has reached Lumiose.

“Serena!” Shauna calls out to her, taking her mind off of things right away. “They finally fixed the blackout, so Lumiose Tower is going to be lit up! Do you want to go watch with me?”

“Of course!” Serena agrees, following along with her.

“The gym is actually in the tower, so you’re heading the right direction either way,” she says as they walk. Soon enough, they are there, and she points to two people, a young man and a little girl, standing outside. “Look, those are my friends! That’s the gym leader Clemont, and his little sister, Bonnie!”

Whatever Clemont does to light up the tower works, and Serena and Shauna take a moment to take it all in before Shauna brings Serena up to meet the two of them. While introductions are going on, Serena notices both of them looking at her, in entirely different ways.

The look that she gets from Clemont is one that she has had the chance to get used to. He is cute, if a little nerdy, and he flusters considerably whenever he notices her looking back. Bonnie, on the other hand, is giving her a sharp scowl, making it clear that she does  _ not _ like the attention Serena is getting from her big brother. It seems that the two of them are rather close, making Serena curious about how far their relationship actually goes. Remembering Korrina and her grandfather, she can’t help shuddering a bit in excitement.

Either way, she knows that this is going to end with her coming onto Clemont. He is too cute and too interested to pass up, and since she had no chance to have fun during her last gym battle, this will at least help to make up for it. She has to answer quiz questions to get through to the top of the gym, with Bonnie asking the questions. All the while, her attitude continues to suggest jealousy, and once Serena has reached Clemont, Bonnie stays at his side, clingy as can be, certain that he will win, and completely blown away when he loses.

Her brother complex becomes more and more obvious with everything that she does, but by now, Serena has accepted the fact that incest turns her on, and she wants to see what will happen when she actually goes for something with Clemont. Rather than suggesting they meet somewhere when his little sister isn’t around, she steps close to him, pressing her body against his while she asks, “Can I have another reward for my battle?”

“H-huh?” he stammers, face going red.

“No way! You got your badge, that’s all you need!” Bonnie protests.

“I don’t know about that…I mean, he really is too cute, and I think I deserve a little more for the good job I did,” she insists, and though Clemont can’t meet her eye, she can feel his erection pressing against her, and knows that he isn’t able to resist. Much to Bonnie’s horror, she bends over to lift her skirt, slowly pulling down her panties, looking over her shoulder at Clemont to watch his expression as she makes her intentions painfully clear to him.

“No fair, no fair! If you’re fucking her then you have to fuck me too!” Bonnie whines, finally giving away exactly what Serena has been expecting all the while.

“B-Bonnie! You can’t just say things like that when…and besides, you know I can pay plenty of attention to you later, but right now…I mean, I wouldn’t want you making a nuisance for the guest…” he mumbles, but Bonnie is not having any of it, ready to throw a full-on tantrum as long as it means that she does not have to stand back and watch while someone else gets to enjoy her big brother. Even if Serena gets a turn with him, she is  _ not _ going to let herself be left out.

“No, that’s just fine,” Serena says. “Better than fine, actually. You two are so cute together, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.”

Bonnie looks skeptical of her, but is not going to question this when she is essentially given permission to do what she wants. Which is how Clemont finds himself on his back, stripped of his jumpsuit so that Serena can sink down on his cock, while his needy little sister rides his face. She chooses to copy Serena’s method, taking off the leggings under her skirt as well as her panties, but otherwise staying dressed.

Bonnie moans as her brother eats her out, so Serena moans a bit louder while she rides him, until it becomes a competition for the two of them, as both try and show off just how much fun that they are having, with Clemont flustered beyond belief beneath them. In fact, he is so flustered that he is the first one to come, not that that stops Serena, not until she is there, throwing her head back so that Bonnie can see just how lost in pleasure she is.

If the competition was to see who could get off first, Bonnie must realize that she is a loser, though not by much. She is soon brought to orgasm as well, now that her brother has nothing to distract him from finishing her off. Serena can’t help but think of her as adorable, especially with how much she loves her brother. Both of them are cute, making this another memorable stop on the journey, even if Bonnie does not seem to have warmed up to her too much just yet.

~X~

Serena tries to stop her legs from shaking before she enters the red cafe. Lysandre Cafe…the name suggests enough to her, and after getting a surprise call from the professor, asking her to meet him here, she has not been able to get herself under control. Just because he owns the cafe does not mean that he is going to be there with the professor, does not mean that she is going to get to see him again, but just hearing his name puts her in that state, and knowing that the professor is waiting for her is still enough to excite her plenty.

Once she opens the door, though, she sees him standing there at the professor’s side, and her heart feels as if it jumps right into her throat. Already, she can imagine all of the ways that the two of them can share her, spitroasting her or fucking her ass and pussy at the same time, and by the time she has actually approached both of them, she is dripping wet with excitement, so turned on that she can hardly think straight.

Lysandre has a lot of things that he wants to say, but none of it involves bending her over and taking her in his cafe, nor does it involve sharing her with the professor. He talks a lot about the beauty of the world and how he wants to preserve it, saying some vaguely ominous things that hardly register to her at all because she can’t stop thinking about how much she wants- no,  _ needs _ \- him to fuck her harder than she has ever been fucked before.

The more time that she has spent fucking everyone that she comes across, the more she understands just how severe her crush on Lysandre is. Maybe it is just because of the suspense, of the fact that it keeps getting drawn out each time that they meet, but it makes her want him like she has never wanted anything in her life. It is so intense that she has no idea how much longer she is going to be able to withstand this, and she still has no idea if he is even interested in her, or if he is just flirting to be polite.

He gives her the Kings Rock before he leaves, which is nice and all, but she can think of at least one thing she would have liked a hundred times more. Even so, there is nothing she can do about it now, and she wonders why she is still not able to make anything happen on her own. After all, she has come onto plenty of people now, and has no qualms about getting flirty when she needs to. That being said, Lysandre is a pretty different target from someone like Trevor or Clemont. She must just be intimidated, but the longer she lets that intimidation rule her, the longer it might be before she has the chance to find out if she even  _ has _ a chance with him.

“Don’t look so forlorn, Serena,” Professor Sycamore teases her, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Lysandre is just a very busy man, with a lot of things on his mind. If he could get his head out of those clouds for even a second, I have no doubt that he would be just as infatuated with you as you are with him. Or maybe that’s just my own bias talking…”

Serena blushes and mumbles, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Now, now, it’s not exactly a secret that you have a crush on him,” Sycamore replies with a teasing smile. “From the way you were staring at him, I’m surprised you managed to keep from tearing the suit from his back. I’ve heard you’ve become rather forward on your journey. Does Lysandre make you nervous?”

“Is he single?” she asks abruptly, and he chuckles.

“Yes, he is. Somehow, one of the richest and most handsome men in all of Kalos remains single. If that’s all that was holding you back, you’ll be pleased to hear that you have nothing to worry about there.”

“That wasn’t everything, I mean…he does intimidate me. He’s kind of perfect, and I’m just…”

“You have no idea just how perfect  _ you _ are, Serena. You shouldn’t sell yourself short. But for now, since Lysandre is nowhere to be found, I think I could help you out a little. I’m sure you’ve already soaked through those panties of yours, haven’t you?” he asks, and she can feel her blush deepen. Of course she has, and he wants her to take them off so that he can check.

Naturally, Sycamore pockets them without a second thought, and sits back in one of the chairs, unzipping his pants so that she can climb on his lap to ride him. Serena definitely needed this, and as she sinks down onto him, her voice comes out in a deep and pathetic moan, showing just how desperate she was. It is definitely nice to be able to get some action after spending that entire conversation fantasizing about what she would have Lysandre do to her, but this is more than just a way to blow off steam from all of that.

After all, in terms of the most attractive men in Kalos, it is not as if the professor falls that much further behind Lysandre in her eyes, and she would have been dripping wet, ready to fuck him, either way. Either way, she would have wanted him more than she could possibly say, but he takes this as his chance to tease her about her wandering eye, about the way that she stares at Lysandre and then rides him to work out her frustrations.

“It really is cute, watching you lust after him while you’re too shy to make a move,” he groans, as he thrusts up into her. “You make it so obvious that you want him and then it’s like no one else in the world exists. You remember that you came here to see  _ me _ , right, Serena?”

“I do, I…I do!” she cries, as she bounces on his lap, unable to contain herself a moment longer, quick to get lost in just how good it all feels. “I wanted to see you, I was so excited! I couldn’t wait…I couldn’t wait to fuck you again, professor!”

“I know, I know, you’re such an adorable slut,” he praises her, and it really does sound like praise coming from him, and it makes her want him that much more, makes her pick up the pace, her body overwhelmed, her heart racing and her head spinning. She clings to him as she comes hard, and does not let go until long after he has come inside of her as well.

After that, it takes her a moment to catch her breath and regain her composure. Sycamore seems to be done teasing her for the time being, but when she is standing again, off his lap, he sends her on her way, not mentioning her stolen panties in the pocket of his lab coat. She already had a feeling that she was not going to get them back, the moment that she handed them over.

And so, she goes on her way, legs shaking a bit, heart still pounding. The professor always seems to know how to show her a good time, and she always has so much fun whenever she runs into him, whenever they meet up. She does wish that her fantasies of double penetration had come to pass, but at the same time, she is glad that they didn’t, in a way.

When she does fuck Lysandre-  _ if _ she ever gets to fuck Lysandre- she would prefer their first time to be just the two of them. She knows that it will be special either way, but she thinks it would be that much more special if it were just the two of them, while he showed her everything that she has been missing, everything that she could have had that much sooner, if only she had not been so shy.

A message coming through on her Holo Caster snaps her out of this fantasy, though. Trevor has called to let her know that everyone else in the area, and that they are going to be meeting up on Route 14. Serena decides to go ahead and head that way, still buzzing with excitement, and head still full of Lysandre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more Pokephilia in this chapter, with Greninja as well as Pangoro, and Valerie fucks a Sylveon

Shauna and Tierno are not there yet when she arrives, but both Calem and Trevor have a challenge for her. For the latter, it is comparing the number of Pokedex entries that they have both collected, and for the former, it is what feels like a long overdue battle. Naturally, she wins at both of these things, and even more naturally, she decides to use her body to console them both, letting Trevor fuck her while she sucks Calem off.

“You make losing almost not feel as bad,” Calem mumbles, as he thrusts into her mouth, patting her on the back of the head all the while. Trevor does not have much to say, as he is left whining pathetically behind her, pounding into her at a more frantic pace than she is used to from him. Typically, he proves himself so be so submissive that he lets anyone at all set the pace, but right now, he must be incredibly pent-up, and more than willing to take whatever he needs from her.

That being said, it is no surprise that he does not last very long when he is fucking her this hard and this face, whining and moaning all the while. He comes with a sharp cry, mumbling his thanks while he slumps over her for a moment, trying to regain his composure before he pulls out of her.

“Oh, you guys are having fun without us!” Shauna cries, as she happens upon the scene. “Oh, I guess Tierny isn’t here yet! Hmm, but can I join in!”

“Go right ahead,” Trevor mumbles, finally pulling back. “I’m already done, so…” As he speaks, Serena turns to give her a welcoming look, since her mouth is much too bust for her to be able to verbally express how much she wants Shauna to join in.

Shauna is excited to be able to eat Serena out right after Trevor came inside of her, and while Calem continues to fuck her face, Shauna gets down behind her and gets to it, moaning indulgently as she works her tongue inside of Serena. She is only at this for what feels like a few minutes when Tierno finally shows up, and the gang is all here.

Shauna pulls back for a moment to say, “Serena’s all busy right now, but if you want in, you can definitely play with me while I play with her!” Which is how Tierno ends up kneeling down behind Shauna, who keeps her ass in the air so that Tierno can hold onto her hips and thrust into her, moaning happily as he does.

Eventually, all four of them are able to get off, and by that point, Trevor has completely regained his composure. There is no real purpose for all of them meeting up; they are just doing it because they are in the same area for a little while, and it is nice to see one another. It is especially nice when they can do that sort of thing upon meeting up, and Serena is happy that she tends to get to be in the center of it all.

“We’re going to check out this scary house!” Shauna says, as if suddenly remembering something. “It’s on the way to the next gym, sort of, so you two should come with us!” Calem declines, wanting to take more time to train than to sightsee. Even if he does not take his losses to Serena particularly hard, he does always take them as a sign that he needs to work to improve, and he takes all of that very seriously.

Serena goes along with the others, though, only to find that the house is pretty disappointing. Though it is rather creepy, and they are told a scary story, it is definitely meant to be a ripoff to get money from tourists, or something. At least, that is what Serena is sure of as she tips the man who told them their story and leaves.

Back on the road, she is surprised at the real source of her disappointment, another sign of how much she has changed on her journey. She is not necessarily disappointed that it was not as scary as it could have been, but more disappointed that she did not meet anyone new to fuck there, that she just paid with money rather than her body, and that she did not have a chance to get any of her friends alone again before it was time for them to all go their separate ways.

Now that she is alone on the road again, she realizes just how horny she is, from having such high hopes of an ultimately disappointing place. And with no one else around, a thought starts coming into her mind. She is completely alone, with no one to help her out…at least, no  _ humans _ to help her out, but that also means that there are no humans to catch her, should she decide to have some fun with her Greninja.

She drops her panties before calling him out, lifting them to show him, and he can tell how horny she is, just like before. In no time at all, he has her locked in a tight embrace, cool, slick cock buried inside of her once again, but this time, his tongue pushes up the back of her skirt, finding its way between her asscheeks, licking along her tight hole, making her squirm even more.

“You’re so good,” she moans, “such a good boy.” The praise does wonders for him, making him thrust that much faster into her, and as he falls into this rhythm, he starts pushing his tongue inside of her ass, and she throws her head back, moaning wildly. Serena knows that she should probably try and keep quiet; even if there is no one around right now, that does not mean she is not at risk of being caught, but at the same time, she decides that she does not care.

In fact, there is something kind of exciting about it, now that she thinks about it. If someone were to catch her fucking her Pokemon, she knows that they would more than likely be at least a little judgmental, and yet, she feels like she kind of  _ wants _ someone to know just how close she and her Greninja have become. It is just like the thrill she gets from walking around town in a piss soaked skirt, where everyone can see exactly what happened to her. There is something about her kinks that makes her want to put them on proud display, rather than trying to hide them.

But for now, it seems that she is safe from discovery, and she lets herself stay lost in this thrill, moaning for her beloved Pokemon while he fucks her absolutely senseless and eats her ass all that same time, his long tongue making her feel sensations that are entirely new to her. Everything about this quickly becomes too much for her, and it is not long before she is absolutely screaming for him, and all the while, she wonders if it is possible to consider Greninja as one of her many love options that she has met on the road.

~X~

The Fairy type gym brings Serena in contact with one of the prettiest women that she has met so far. Valerie has an almost otherworldly beauty about her, and expresses a strong desire to bond with her Pokemon, to the degree that she could be a Pokemon herself. Serena does not know what to make of all of that, but she does not really mind hearing about it either way.

Once the battle is done, and Serena is presented with her badge, Valerie says, “I can tell that you have a very strong bond with your Pokemon. Tell me, how far do you go with showing your love to them?”

Serena can’t help but blush, thinking about how close she and Greninja have gotten. “I…care a lot about my Greninja in particular. The two of us have bonded quite a bit.”

Valerie seems to understand her perfectly, nodding with a serene smile. “Then I would love to see the way the two of you bond. I would also love to show you how I bound with my own Pokemon.”

Serena can hardly believe that this is happening, but she is soon bringing Greninja back out, with him easily able to shift the change in mood, the shift that lets him know just how much she once again wants him. At the same time, Valerie is tending to her recently defeated Sylveon, bringing him back to perfect health so that she can show Serena just what she means, after she has shed her elaborate outfit.

Valerie has to get down on her hands and knees and let Sylveon mount her, but she seems to have no trouble in doing that, even with an audience. It is almost more brazen than what happened with Korrina, and Serena feels perfectly comfortable getting undressed as well, bending over so that she is face to face with Valerie, while Greninja gets behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she murmurs, “You can do whatever you want to me, it’s all up to you.” Almost as soon as the words are out of her mouth, his cock is in her ass, not needing any work to prepare her, because of how naturally slick he already is. She whines in ecstasy, her voice a bit louder than Valerie’s soft moans as Sylveon thrusts into her from behind, dutifully fucking his mistress, making it clear that the two of them have done this a lot, and that it is a big sign of love between the two of them. Serena does not doubt that the two of them are as close as can be, that Valerie has taken every opportunity to bond with her Pokemon as much as possible.

She is not exactly sure about the dream to  _ become _ one, but if this is a way to get close to that, then she supposes that Valerie is doing a good job of it. As for Serena, she does this because she is attracted to her first partner, in ways that she is not sure how to describe, and once she let her guard down enough to let it happen the first time, she was quick to realize just how much he has to offer her. As if reading her mind, his tongue wraps around her neck again, dropping down her body, so that he can lick at her pussy while he fucks her ass, and Serena is in absolute ecstasy.

“Very good,” Valerie murmurs, amidst her moans. “I can tell that the two of you are incredibly close. It’s absolutely beautiful to watch…” As she trails off, she leans her face forward, and Serena follows her lead, and soon enough, the two of them are making out while they both enjoy being fucked from behind by their Pokemon. It is a strange and wonderful scene to find herself in, one that Serena knows will make this gym battle stand out in its own way, as one of her more exciting post-battle rewards.

Valerie and her Sylveon come at the same time, with Valerie pulling back from the kiss to cry out, and it shows just how in sync the two of them are. Serena comes soon after, and Greninja is not far behind her, but it is nothing compared to just how perfectly simultaneous it was for the other two. Serena is left panting and blissful, letting her Greninja cling to her for a little while longer before she calls him back.

Valerie gives her Sylveon a lot of pets and kisses on the tip of his nose before putting him back, and then she cocks her head with a bright smile. “Is it only Greninja, or are there others?” she asks.

“He’s the only one I’ve ever fucked,” she admits. She thinks of the Lucario for a moment, but she has not had much interest in fucking him, even knowing that he would probably be fine with it, considering the time that he spent with Korrina. However, there is another Pokemon that comes to mind, now that she thinks about it, one that she is at least a little bit curious about…

“Are there any others that you want to try it with?” Valerie asks, as if she can tell exactly what Serena is thinking. “If your Pokemon wants to bond with you as well, then there’s nothing wrong with trying it out. I would love to see you try it for the first time, if that’s something that you really want to do.”

Serena pauses to think about it, while Valerie waits patiently for her answer. When the adorable Pancham that she caught first evolved into Pangoro, she had not given this much thought, but lately, whenever she brings him out to battle, she does occasionally think about how much more handsome he has started to look to her. What she has with Greninja feels different, feels special in its own way, but there is no way to deny the attraction that she feels to her Pangoro.

And if Valerie is encouraging her to try it, if Valerie is asking her to do more, then maybe Serena really should just go for it. After all, if Pangoro wants it as well, there is no real harm in trying. Nodding, she reaches for his Pokeball, and allows him to come out.

Pangoro does not need to be asked twice. He is big enough and strong enough to lift Serena, to pull her down on his cock and hold her while he fucks her, and he is so big inside of her that at first she worries that it might be too much for her. Soon enough, though, she is used to it, and screaming out in ecstasy as she lets him have his way with her, all while Valerie watches with that same serene smile, but this time she has a hand between her legs, absentmindedly fingering herself while she watches Serena get absolutely railed by her Pangoro.

This is definitely a gym battle worth remembering, as it has led to even more of her inhibitions crumbling away, has led to Serena letting herself get that much more swept up in the haze of lust that her journey has created for her. And it just leaves her wanting more, just leaves her wanting to explore the rest of the region, to fuck everyone that she comes across just to see how they do it, and perhaps to fuck more Pokemon as well, because Pangoro has certainly proven to her that he has his merits as well, that Greninja is not the only one that can offer her a unique experience.

By the time she is able to stumble out of the gym, disheveled and exhausted, she is not sure just how much more excitement she can take for the day. Her friends want to tour the Pokeball Factory nearby with her tomorrow, so she decides that she can just stay in town for now, and sleep off her very busy day. However, when it comes time to sleep, she decides to let Greninja out so that he can sleep with her for a little while. It is nice to be able to bond with her Pokemon, after all.

~X~

First thing in the morning, Serena gets ready to meet up with her friends. However, when she gets to the factory, she finds out that there is a bit of a problem, in the form of Team Flare having completely overtaken the factory for some other unknown portion of their completely unknown plans.

Calem and Serena are quick to get to work on that, with both willing to use their skills in battle to try and drive Team Flare back out. She would have liked to be able to spend more time with her friends, to have a nice leisurely tour in which she may have been able to get handsy with some of them, but instead, they are left to take care of this mess.

Team Flare really is chock full of attractive members, and maybe it is just the fact that Serena was looking forward to potentially getting to fuck all of her friends today and is dealing with that disappointment, but now, she finds herself that much more interested in them. More than once, she catches herself fantasizing about being able to fuck them instead of fight them, but of course, she could never get away with that, especially not with Calem at her side.

They end up meeting two more Team Flare scientists, Bryony and Celosia, and Serena spends the majority of the double battle checking both of them out, Bryony in particular. Even once they have been defeated, they leave without much concern, claiming that they have already finished everything that they needed to do here. Neither Serena nor Calem are able to make much sense of what they are trying to do, but that pretty much concludes their tour of the factory.

~X~

Once Serena is back on the road, she gets a clip on her Holo Caster, a news bulletin about the incident at the factory. She is surprised to see how quickly it made the news, but her attention is soon stolen by the woman giving the broadcast. Lately, she finds herself noticing how attractive people are a lot more readily, and she thinks this woman is incredibly beautiful. It isn’t hard to see how she got a job like this, when she looks like that.

Perhaps Serena is just a bit too horny for her own good, but that seems to be the norm here, seems to make her fit in that much more. And if she thought the clip from the broadcast was enough to get her going, that is nothing compared to what happens when a clip from Lysandre comes through, discussing some matters of Mega Evolution, or something- Serena is not entirely sure, since she has way too much on her mind once she sees him.

She is just really glad that she is able to play these clips over and over again, whenever she wants, because having some sort of access to Lysandre’s face and voice does wonders for her when she is by herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena fucks some of the usual suspects, gets mindfucked, and gets a totally not obvious surprise

When Serena makes it to the next town on her map, she is pleased to see both the professor and Dexio there. She does not bring up the last time that she saw Dexio, even though she is pretty curious about why he and Sina were running around in masks, pretending to be different people. Instead, she listens to what he and Sycamore have to say, about taking journeys, and hunting for the legendary Pokemon, Xerneas. All of that is fine and good, but what she is most interested in is what comes after the conversation.

“Dexio, would you like to share Serena with me?” Sycamore asks, so sure of himself and sure of the fact that Serena is going to go for it. He is completely correct, as well, because she has spent the bulk of the conversation fantasizing about what the three of them could do together. And though Dexio flusters a little bit, he is definitely interested as well, since he has not had a chance to see Serena in a while. At least, not as himself.

Sina is probably going to be jealous again, when she finds out that this happened without her.

Steadily, this is becoming one of Serena’s favorite positions. She has Dexio’s cock in her mouth while he rests his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them a bit while he sucks her off, and the professor is behind her, her skirt pushed up so that he can tease her for her lack of panties.

“Did you know you were going to run into me, Serena?” he asks, knowing full well that she is not able to answer because her mouth is very busy with Dexio right now. Not that any of that matters, because he would tease her either way, and he would find a way to take her breath away so much that she would not be able to speak anyway. As soon as he thrusts inside of her, she knows that would have been enough to make it impossible for her to speak, even if she were not already otherwise occupied.

Once Sycamore has started properly fucking her, she is pushed forward, taking Dexio deeper in her mouth, making him whimper for her. As she looks up at him, she catches his gaze and watches the way that he blushes even as his face contorts in pleasure and she thinks about just how cute he is. In contrast, Sycamore still has that suave, handsome air about him that drew her in from the start, so composed and in control of everything that he does.

Truthfully, Serena still has no idea what she did to be lucky enough to have a man like him so interested in her, but she is so glad that he continues to want her, using her throughout her journey, making it that much harder to determine if she really has anyone that she would want to choose to do this with forever. Just being between two very different men has her confused all over again, but then she pushes it from her mind. She still has plenty that she wants to do and see before she needs to worry about that, and either way, right now, the only thing that really matters is enjoying the moment.

Dexio is the first to come, pushed too far by all of her attention, but Sycamore has her tipping over the edge in no time at all. When it is just the two of them, he continues to fuck her through her orgasm, until he has her coming for him again, and only then does he finally join her. She is left dazed and giddy as the two say their goodbyes, leaving her to try and recover enough to be able to walk again. There is no gym in this town, so this is just a brief stop on the way, so that she can get to the next gym.

“Have you seen the professor?” She turns around to see Trevor coming her way. “I heard he was around here, is that true?”

“You just missed him,” she replies, and watches his face fall. “He and Dexio had somewhere to be, I think. Was it important?”

“Well, no, not really, I guess,” he mumbles. “I just wanted him to check my Pokedex in person. But I guess I can wait on that.”

Seeing him like this, of course Serena wants to be able to make him feel better. He may not be seriously upset over it, but she does at least feel bad that she got to see the professor and Trevor ended up missing out entirely. So she gives him a smile as she says, “Since you’re already here, want me to try and cheer you up a little? Make this visit worth your while?”

“O-oh, you don’t have to do that,” Trevor stammers, but the growing bulge in his pants suggests otherwise, and Serena drops to her knees in front of him, not giving him a chance to try and talk her out of it. That would just be a waste of breath on his part, because whether he thinks she  _ needs _ to do this or not, she definitely  _ wants _ to do it. The two of them missed out on some potential quality time together because of the incident at the factory, after all.

Trevor whines for her once she has his pants undone and her lips around the tip of his cock, deciding to take this slowly. She is not sure how long she can tease it out before he comes, but his endurance is steadily becoming better along the road, at least as far as she can tell. Whether it is just from what they have done, or if he has gotten more experience elsewhere, she is glad to see the way he has changed even in the sort time that they have known each other.

It makes things that much more fun for her, as well. The more time she can spend teasing him, the more time she can enjoy being with him, and she does absolutely adore Trevor. She has a particular fondness for all of her friends, always looking forward to seeing them whenever she can, but even now, she feels like she has a lot of lost time to make up for with Trevor and Tierno in particular, like she has had more chances with Shauna and Calem than either of them.

Any chance that she has, she knows she does not want to let it pass her by. So she is glad that Trevor has a bit more endurance now, that he can take his time with letting her suck him off, drawing him deeper into her mouth, and glancing off to the side with a deep blush when she looks up to try and make eye contact with him. Trevor really is too cute for words, and she knows that she could fall hard for him, if given the chance.

That is the case with most of them, she knows. Once again, though, she is not going to waste the moment thinking about what she might have to do in her future. Instead, she just focuses on the moment, on making Trevor feel so good that he can’t hold back anymore, swallowing as he comes in her mouth.

Once that is over, they decide that they should head out, only to find that the best way out of town is riding a Mamoswine through the snow that has piled up, which is impossible right now, because there is something upsetting the Mamoswine, something to do with a nearby cave. Naturally, she and Trevor decide to go check it out together, and Serena is not at all surprised to find that Team Flare has something to do with this.

The scientist that she has to face off against today is named Mabel, and just as pretty as the others. Despite just getting shared by Sycamore and Dexio, followed up by some one on one time with Trevor, she still finds her lust raging all out of control, making her once again wonder if she is ever going to have a chance with anyone from Team Flare. She still can’t quite put her finger on what it is about them that makes her want them so much, but it is something so familiar that it feels like it should be obvious.

It seems like every time she manages a victory against them that it amounts to nothing, that they have already completed whatever task they set out to do. She and Trevor have not accomplished much here, but at the very least, they found the source of the unrest, and the Mamoswine should be alright to carry travelers again, since the snow is not going to melt back down for quite some time.

But before they leave, she asks Trevor to come with her to a Pokemon Center and warm up. He must already know what she has in mind for warming up, or at least have high hopes about it all, because he is visibly excited by the time that she has him alone, pushing him onto his back so that she can undo his pants and get on top of him. Trevor looks up at her with absolute adoration on his face as she sinks down onto his cock and starts to ride him.

Together the two of them are able to pass a good amount of time here, warming up together until it is finally time for her to head on, ready to get her next gym badge.

~X~

Naturally, Calem wants to meet up with her outside of the gym, so that they can test their progress against one another, and then spend some quality time together. She can still remember just how frustrated and impatient he was back when they first met, trying to get her alone. Now, he is one of the people she spends the most time fucking.

Of course, she wins their battle and eases his worries by letting him have her body for a little bit. He wants to have a rematch after she gets her badge, certain that things will play out differently then. Either way, she knows that they will likely end up just like this again, so either way, she is going to be happy about the outcome. Still, it is rather obvious by now that she has moved far ahead of him, that their rivalry is one in word alone. Calem has a lot of work to do if he wants to catch up with her, though she can’t say she is sure how that happened, unless she really does distract him so much that it makes it impossible for him to battle to the best of his ability with her.

Either way, pinning her to the wall right outside the gym seems to lift his spirits for the time being, fucking her hard and teasing her for just how into it she is. Calem gets playful with her, and Serena likes that, something that she would not have expected from him from her first impression. He has definitely gotten really comfortable with her during the time that they have known each other.

She presses her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him while he fucks her against the wall, growing faster and more frantic as he pushes himself to the edge. Serena clings to him, moaning into his mouth, and at nearly the same time, they both can’t take it anymore, coming together, neither making a move to break the kiss.

Once Calem has let her down, he wishes her luck on her battle. She waves goodbye, replying, “Well, that was just the good luck charm I needed! I’m completely hyped up now!”

And so she heads in to face the Psychic gym leader, Olympia.

~X~

The gym itself has a confusing and otherworldly layout. By the time that Serena has finally reached Olympia, a woman that seems just about as otherworldly as the gym itself, she is barely sure of her own feet on the ground. Fortunately for her, she is able to get into the swing of battle easily, with her beloved team- two of them a bit more beloved by now- to help get her through it.

Olympia hands the badge over to her, and without needing to say a word about it, without needing to touch Serena at all, she leaves her overwhelmed with a sudden burst of pleasure. Serena looks up at her in confusion, gasping and moaning, and with a knowing smile, Olympia simply asks if that is what she wants to do.

Needless to say, Serena is more than willing to see just how far this can go, allowing this strange woman to keep doing whatever it is that she is doing, whatever it is that she can do without ever raising a hand, without ever saying a word. Serena has heard about the existence of powerful psychics before, but she had no idea that they could actually do something like this.

She is on her back in no time at all, writhing in pleasure on the floor, feeling as if she is being fucked even though her clothes are still on, and no one is touching her. Her clothes do start to drift off eventually, as if moving on their own, but she is too caught up in her pathetic moans to ask about that, to ask about any of this. Her body feels like it is tingly all over, and like there are invisible hands grabbing at her, touching her in all the right ways, and leaving bursts of pleasure in their wake.

Nothing she has ever experienced in her life could compare to something like this. There was definitely a big part of her that was curious about Olympia, elusive and strange as she is, but she never would have imagined that fucking her would turn out like this. She never would have imagined that Olympia could fuck her with her mind alone, standing stock still and not showing any signs on her face of what is happening right now.

Her voice becomes louder and more pathetic, the more Olympia does to her without doing anything. Soon enough, she feels like she is being fucked in both holes at once, her ass and her pussy overwhelmed, while she still feels those hands groping at her and leaving pleasure in her wake. It feels like her nipples are being pinched and pulled, and she is so sensitive from head to toe that she can’t stop crying out, can’t stop trembling, and can’t stop herself from coming so hard that she feels like she might black out.

Or maybe she does, she isn’t sure. By the time she comes to, she realizes that she is on her feet again, that she is dressed properly, and that Olympia is still standing before her, with that same calm expression on her face. Serena is breathless as she says her goodbyes.

Calem is there to meet up with her outside, proud of her for getting her badge. Serena is still a little out of it, wanting to take time to catch her breath before they get involved in another battle, and probably end up fucking again. However, what happens with her Holo Caster is enough to snap her out of it.

Really, seeing Lysandre would have been enough, but what he says in his announcement changes everything. “I am the leader of Team Flare,” he says, before letting everyone know that this is the beginning of the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets to fuck Lysandre at last, and pretty much everyone else in Team Flare

Serena is not sure what it is that has brought her here, if it is some sort of heroic impulse, an obligation to see the mess with Team Flare through to the end, or if it is entirely because of Lysandre. It all clicks into place, and all becomes so obvious once he has made his announcement that she almost does not understand how she never figured it out before. The familiarity and attractiveness of Team Flare, the ominous speeches he gave, the way he always seemed to be distracted by something else, his eye on some far off goal…

But now he has proclaimed himself to be the leader of Team Flare, and revealed that their plan revolves entirely around making a world for only the members, where there will be no one else, but where Team Flare will have eternal life, eternal beauty. It all makes sense, coming from someone like him, and it is definitely something that needs to be stopped, so maybe this really is just her trying to be the hero one more time.

Except she can’t really imagine herself fighting Lysandre. She can’t imagine doing anything to harm him, can’t imagine him as her enemy, and can’t shake the crush she has carried with her throughout her entire journey. So she still has to ask herself, is she doing this because she feels obligated to continue fighting Team Flare, or is she doing this because she wants to see Lysandre again, and she knows where to find him?

His cafe is the secret entrance, and once she has managed to get into the hideout, she stops in her tracks. There he is, right in front of her, looking at her with that same look that has haunted her dreams ever since they met. Serena has never wanted anything or anyone more in her life, has never been so sure of something when she knows she should have every reason to want to question this desire.

“I’m not really surprised that you came,” he says. “You’ve been playing the hero for a while now, haven’t you, Serena? I can tell that you have strong convictions, but so do I.”

What? No, she doesn’t have strong convictions, not at all! Can he not tell just from looking at her that she is having second thoughts about everything, all because of how horny he makes her? She can’t think of anything to say to him, and Lysandre chuckles.

“I’ve had my eye on you for such a long time now. I wanted you so badly, but I tried to keep my distance. I had important business to attend to, and I had no idea what side you would fall on. It may have been naive of me, but you’re so beautiful that I could not help but hope you might be swayed to our side,” he continues. As he speaks, he steps closer to her, his gaze turning suddenly predatory. Serena feels like she should want to run from him, but she stays right where she is. “I still want you, Serena. And I know that you must want me.”

Just like that, he has her in his arms, pulling her tight to his body, where she can feel his erection straining against his pants. For a moment, she feels like she could faint just from being able to feel that at last, and still, there is the part of her mind questioning all of this. He is her enemy now, and he is pushing her back now, so that he can back her against the wall.

She should run. This would be a terrifying experience for anyone, and no one would blame her for wanting to run away from him, as fast and as far as possible. Lysandre keeps her pinned against the wall as he says, “All this time, you’ve wanted this, but you’ve been too shy to do anything about it. Somewhat frustrating, since I know you’ve practically fucked half of Kalos by now, but if you had made a move on me, I never would have turned you down. Even though I was fighting my own desires, I never would have been able to fight  _ you _ .”

He leans down to kiss along her neck, and Serena gasps and moans. Lysandre is so much taller than her and he is so warm against her, his chest broad and his hands so tight around her wrists that it hurts, and she loves it. She loves him, loves everything that he does to her. She knows just as well as he does that there is no way she could ever resist, and the part of her mind that wants to question it is quickly silenced. Regardless of what side she falls on in this battle, there is no part of her that can actually resist Lysandre, not after all this time.

“Now you’ve left me no choice but to make my move while I still can. Were you expecting a battle? Well, that might come later, but I’d rather see how you do at this.” With that, he moves to undress her, stripping her down to nothing so quickly, and Serena goes along with all of it, helpless to do anything other than what he wants. She still can’t find any words to speak, but her body says more than enough; he smirks at her when he touches between her legs, able to feel how wet she is.

“My, Serena, is that all because of me? I really have been denying you quite a bit, but don’t worry, I’m hear now.” Much to her surprise, he drops to his knees then, moving his face between her spread legs so he can taste her. His moan is low and indulgent, while hers is loud and pathetic, her voice cracking as he quickly subjects her to pleasure beyond her wildest imagination.

There may not be anything special about the way he eats her out, but she has no way of knowing one way or another. Either way, her bias is so strong, and she has so much pent up lust for him that it all feels like something far more intense than anything anyone else has ever done for her. He has her coming hard in mere minutes, not needing to linger here for long, and when her legs start to give out beneath her, he is back on his feet, so that he can catch her and make sure that she stays steady.

“It’s so tempting to ask you to use your mouth,” he says, as he holds her to his chest, making sure that she is steady before letting her go. “I bet you’re very good with your mouth, but right now, I don’t want to have to wait for you a second longer. Serena, you’re going to be mine, at least for now.”

Lysandre seems to love the sound of his own voice a lot, but she supposes that is something that the two of them have in common. She still has not said much to him at all, left to whimper pathetically while her body does all of the talking. Lysandre pins her to the wall as he penetrates her, and she lets out a sharp scream, sent into another orgasm just from the feeling of him inside of her.

Chuckling, he holds her close, supporting her weight mostly on his own, not really needing the wall behind them. “Is that all it takes, then? You must have it pretty bad for me, Serena. I wonder if there’s any way for me to convince you to become mine,” he says, his lips right next to her ear, his breath warm against it, and she cries out again, unable to help herself. She can’t speak, not at all, but as long as she can keep moaning for him, nothing else seems to matter.

Really, nothing else seems to matter to her except for the way that he fucks her, and it is not long before he falls into a rough pace, fucking her hard and fast so that he can make her scream for him over and over again. Serena has absolutely never felt anything like this before, so sensitive from both of her orgasms, and so infatuated with him that it heightens every sensation that he gives her. After wanting this for so long, he certainly does not disappoint, and the anticipation just helps matters, just makes her fall that much harder for him in the moment, until she is coming again, glad that she is not able to speak coherently right now.

If she were, then she is pretty sure she would not have just moaned his name as she came, but rather, proclaimed her love for him. In the moment, she can’t help but think that she does love him, that nothing else matters, that he really is the one that she wants, even after everything else that she has experienced. Only after this third climax does Lysandre finally allow himself to come, groaning as he does, and for a while, he lets her cling to him, as they both take the time that they need to recover from something so intense.

She is still shaking by the time that he lets her return to her feet, and she is absolutely certain that she just got the best dick of her life.

“You’ve certainly proven yourself to be a good fuck, though I’m still not sure about your convictions,” he says. “I have business in downstairs. If you can find the elevator key to come join me, then you are more than welcome to do so, because I have something to show you. However, you’re going to have to take it from one of my scientists. Then, we can discuss matters further, if you are able to prove your convictions by making it that far.

“I’m sure you’re assuming that you will have to battle everyone that you come across, but you’ve more than proven you can handle my grunts, admins, and scientists with no trouble. I will notify everyone that they are allowed to fuck you instead, and if you can handle fucking everyone that you come across until you find the elevator key, then we can discuss things downstairs. But don’t dawdle too much- I’m still a very busy man.”

Serena is left dazed as she watches Lysandre walk away. There is a very big part of her that wants to call after him, or to take off after him, to cling to him and never let go. What does she care for fucking the rest of his team when she could spend more time fucking him? But she shakes her head, trying to clear it and bring herself back to the present, reminding herself of the reality of the situation.

Lysandre is trying to destroy life in Kalos, outside of his own group, and he is giving her the chance to try and stop him, if she can prove herself to him. It is an odd and indulgent way to prove herself, but she is definitely up for the challenge. She has no idea what is waiting for her downstairs, or what she is actually going to do when faced with Lysandre again, when she wants him as badly as she does, but she at least has to make it that far.

The first grunt that she comes across pushes her to the ground to make her eat her out, but Serena has her groaning and coming in a few minutes flat, before she is let go, so that she can proceed into the first room that she has come across. Inside, Aliana waits for her.

“Are you the one with the key?” she asks, and Aliana smirks.

“Lysandre already told you that you have to fuck us all first,” she says. “I’m not going to tell you that until I’m done with you.” Serena finds herself on her back, with Aliana straddling her face, not giving her any chance for control as she uses her, moaning out wildly and having her fun until she is there, coming hard and taking a moment to catch her breath before getting back off of her.

Serena already knows what she is going to say before she says it, laughing and saying, “Well, it was fun, but unfortunately, I’m not the one you’re looking for! It’s one of the other three girls!”

She is not exactly frustrated with that news. Now that she has let her head clear enough, now that she has been away from Lysandre long enough to remember that there are definitely others in the world that she wants to fuck, she is able to remember just how much Team Flare has intrigued her from the start, and that makes her want to press on. After all, she has finally been given the proper permission to fuck them all without having to feel bad for it, considering this is allegedly for the sake of the world, or at least the whole region.

As she continues, she finds another room, where she bumps into Sina and Dexio, rather than members of Team Flare. Of course, they are in their masks again, pretending to not know who she is, and she is so disheveled and so busy with fucking her way through this team that she decides against trying to put the moves on them right now. Instead, they ask her if she has seen an extremely tall man around here, and she shakes her head. She does remember the man she nearly met while heading back to Lumiose, after the first time she saw them in these masks, but she has no idea who he even was, or why they would be looking for him here.

Back on track, she soon finds a room full of beds, where a man and a woman stop her. Serena is more than happy to have a threesome with the two of them, doing things much like she did during her very first, with the woman sitting on the edge of the bed, letting Serena eat her out, while the man fucks her from behind. They are more rough than Sina and Dexio were, but it is fun all the same, and rather refreshing. The two of them even let her use this room to take a quick breather before she gets back out there, knowing that she can’t afford to waste too much time.

Along the way, as she searches for rooms where the remaining scientists might be found, she is stopped and fucked in all sorts of ways by various grunts. She finds herself on her knees, bent over to take it from behind, shoved up against walls, laid down on whatever surface is nearest, or rocked back and forth between two that choose to share her in the moment.

Eventually, she does make it to a room where she encounters Celosia and Bryony.

“Which one of you has the keys?” she asks, even more disheveled now, and left panting as she tries to keep her breathing steady.

“You’ll just have to fuck us to find out,” Celosia teases her, much like Aliana did. Since Celosia is the first to approach her, she has a feeling that, if either of them is going to have the key, it will probably be Bryony. Still, she does not complain about getting to fuck Celosia, especially when it results in the two of them on the floor, their legs hooked together as they grind their pussies together, Celosia moaning more and more, the more friction is created.

Once Serena is able to make her come, she just laughs her off when asked about the key again. Bryony has not merely watched the two of them this whole time, and has made sure to prepare herself, hooking one end of a strap-on inside of her so that she is ready to bend Serena over and fuck her with the other end, teasing and berating her all the while.

“You were so strong when you battled us before, but our boss has turned you into such a pathetic slut, making you fuck everyone here,” she says, but these words do not hurt Serena at all, and instead, leave her crying out as she comes first, left sensitive and needy as Bryony continues fucking her until she is satisfied.

“Sorry, but it’s neither of us,” Celosia says, waving her off. “You’re just going to have to keep looking.”

That means that it has to be Mabel, since she is the only one remaining. Once Serena finds her, then she will be able to secure the key, and she hopes that she is not too late, that Lysandre is still willing to wait for her down there. During her search, she continues to encounter more grunts, and each time, she willingly lets them have their way with her before she is sent on her way.

The layout is confusing, and she is not exactly in her right mind now anyway, so finding her way can be difficult, but eventually, she encounters a room that she has not entered before. She throws the door open, pleased to find Mabel waiting for her inside.

“I know you’re the one with the elevator key,” she says, and Mabel gives her a wicked smile.

“Oh, really? Well, you still have to fuck me to be able to earn it,” she replies. “Lysandre’s orders…not that I’m letting a cutie like you get away a second time.”

She wants to eat Serena out while Serena eats her out, the two of them laying with their heads between each other’s legs. Serena struggles to keep completely focused on the matter at hand, so dizzyingly horny, so overwhelmed by everything that she has experienced so far. Once this is done, she is done with this strange mission, but with Lysandre hopefully waiting for her downstairs, she can’t help but hope that he is not done with her just yet.

Finally, she is able to get Mabel to come for her, and finally, she is given the key that she has spent so long searching for. She hurries to the elevator as fast as her trembling legs with carry her, and descends. As soon as the door opens, she finds Lysandre standing there, in front of a room that has bars instead of a door, and inside it is the extremely tall man Serena saw before, the one that she now realizes really is the same one that Sina and Dexio are looking for.

“He has the same name as the old king,” Lysandre tells her. “Not only that, but he has the key to the ultimate weapon.” Serena is left to watch the two of them go back and forth as this man, AZ, begs Lysandre not to use this weapon, trying to explain his story, but Lysandre will have none of it.

Serena does not know what her purpose here is, but Lysandre clearly wanted her to meet AZ and to hear all of this. However, he is not done dragging her around just yet. “Come down one more floor with me,” he tells her. “That is where I’ll show you how I plan to activate the ultimate weapon. Do you still want to stop me? I’ll give you another chance to do so, since you’ve already proven yourself so much.”

He loves to hear himself speak so much that he never leaves her much of a chance to say anything to him. They go down one more floor, and all the while, she is left wondering what, if anything, she should say. She still does not know what she is doing here, what she is trying to accomplish, or how she really feels about anything. Being this close to him makes it hard for her to think, or at least to think about anything other than how much she wants to feel his body against hers once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xerosic, more Lysandre, more Pokephilia, and a choice to be made

Downstairs, Lysandre introduces her to Xerosic, the man who will be responsible for activating this ultimate weapon. He looks her up and down as she enters the room, no doubt making note of her messy appearance, figuring out very quickly that she is the girl Lysandre has given everyone permission to fuck, instead of battle.

“This will be your final test of your convictions,” he explains. “You can take both of us at the same time, and then, once you have proven you can handle that, I will leave everything in his hands. You can decide which button to press, whether you will activate the ultimate weapon, or disable it. Do you think you can handle that, Serena?”

She nods numbly, still speechless. Deactivating the weapon should be a top priority for her, but she can only think about the fact that, if she has to take both of them at once, then that means she will get to be with Lysandre again. Sure enough, she is brought between the two of them as he undoes his pants, informing her that she will get to use her mouth this time. She can hardly wait, and is excited to be in her favorite position once again, with Xerosic fucking her from behind while she gets to suck Lysandre off.

He pets her while she does, smiling down at her while she looks up at him, desperate to keep living in this moment, rocked between the two men, her body nearly pushed beyond what it can handle. Serena is supposedly doing this to the save the world, but all she really wants is to keep fucking Lysandre, to not have to worry about such serious topics as that, so that she can just continue her sexual journey, or even stay right here, if that would help matters.

Her thoughts become more and more jumbled, the more Xerosic pounds into her, his pace becoming a bit more frantic as he nears his climax, but Lysandre takes control then, fucking her face so that he can match his pace, the two of them working together to use her for all she is worth. Serena is in absolute heaven, giving into orgasm after orgasm, so sensitive by now that it hardly takes anything at all to get her off. She never wants this moment to end, never wants to have to consider anything beyond this, but then, it is all over to soon.

Though she gets to relish the taste of Lysandre’s come, running down her throat while Xerosic fills her, that means that this is over. She has passed this test, and Lysandre is proud of her, praising her before leaving the two of them alone, but now it comes time for her to make another decision, a decision that she never even signed up to make. This decision leaves the world hanging in the balance, and here she always thought her toughest decision in life would be who, out of everyone she has met on her journey, that she wants to spend her life fucking.

“Go on, make your choice,” Xerosic urges her, and she looks between the two, before selecting one. She opts to not push any buttons herself, in case she is wrong. She does not want to be the one to activate it, even if she is responsible for the activation itself.

“Oh, good choice!” he praises her. “But…it actually doesn’t matter. Why don’t you watch on this screen here? I’m going to activate it either way, so we can enjoy the show from down here.” Her decision meant nothing, in the end. Everything that she has done to prove her convictions to Lysandre meant nothing, in the end. And while she watches with horror, a weapon unearths itself on the screen, looking to be in one of the towns that she has visited before.

If she is going to do anything about this, she needs to hurry.

~X~

Everyone is in a panic, and she is quick to fly to Geosenge, where she lands to find chaos, the ultimate weapon looking almost like a massive flower. Even in this, there is beauty, so even this has Lysandre written all over it. Is he here already? Did he come here before she left? She finds herself still concerned with where he is, when she can see him again, even in the middle of this panic.

A wandering grunt helps lead her to where their base is here, one who immediately recognizes her as being Lysandre’s little slut, as he puts it. Calem ends up walking up while she is on her knees, blowing this grunt, who flees without finishing once he sees someone else.

“What are you  _ doing _ , Serena?” he asks, hardly able to believe what he just saw.

“I’ve been trying to stop Lysandre,” she answers, which is not exactly a lie. “The grunts, they…well, they’re easier to deal with when they have permission to fuck instead of battle.”

“Yeah, but…” He trails off, looking confused. Though he would not be put off to catch her fucking anyone else, she can understand why a situation like this would be so confusing to him. “Look, none of that matters now, I guess. You’re here for the same reason I am, right?”

“Right,” she agrees, deciding to keep her uncertainty to herself. Now that Calem is here, she needs to keep her focus on what is actually important. Nothing that she has done so far has meant anything, but if she can do something important here, then maybe it will not matter that she has hesitated at all of the important points because of her feelings for Lysandre, and maybe it will not matter that, even now, she still just wants to be able to fuck him again.

Inside, he is waiting for them. Patiently, he explains his master plan. Immortality for Team Flare, death for everyone else, so that the world can be perfectly balanced, can remain ever beautiful. Clearly the ravings of a madman, yet Serena can understand where he is coming from, to a certain extent. And, at the same time, she can understand Calem’s blatant repulsion even when Lysandre sheds tears for what he has decided that he has to do.

The two of them have to stop him here, if no one else is going to. She knows that, and she knows that there should not be anymore conflict in her heart, not after hearing what he has to say. By now, she should understand that he is simply no good for her, or this world. He does not stop Calem from charging forward, ready to put an end to things, and Serena supposes that she has no choice but to follow Calem, because she knows, in her heart, that this is the right thing to do.

Naturally, they are met with resistance along the way. An admin, accompanied by a grunt, try and stop them, and Calem is prepared to battle with them, only for Serena to stop him. She knows what she has to do, knowing that this will be the easiest way to get through. At least, that is how she justifies it, as she soon finds herself in that same position of her first threesome, with the admin fucking her while she eats out his grunt.

Calem still seems shocked to see her behave like this, but she tries to ignore his reaction, so that they can keep going. Along the way, there is another admin-grunt pair ready to stop them, this time with the genders reversed, but Serena is able to keep up the same position, and earn their right to pass. This is all so easy for her, so natural even though she started this journey a virgin, but there is this nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that it can’t go on like this, that she can’t keep doing things like this forever.

But that would only be the case if she were to make a serious decision like that here and now, like if she were to, going against everyone else, choose Lysandre…

“Serena! Calem!” They are both startled by a familiar voice, startled to find that Shauna has followed them here, not meeting any resistance along the way because Serena took care of them. Despite not being at the level that either of them are, she is tired of being left behind, because she cares about Serena, and wants to be able to help.

Standing in front of her are two friends who must love her very much, two friends that Serena could come to love, and could be very happy with, if she were to choose either of them. Even just choosing to stay like this a little longer, to be able to get to know them both better, as well as the others, would keep them happy. No matter how she looks at it, choosing a man like Lysandre would mean nothing but heartache for those that she has gotten close to so far.

She doesn’t even know why she is still considering that an option right now.

There is a group of admins guarding the Ultimate Weapon. It is being powered by the legendary Pokemon Xerneas, so if she is going to end things now, before they get worse, then she will have to find some way to subdue and capture that Pokemon. Shauna and Calem try and make a distraction, getting chased away by a few Admins, but there are still five remaining.

Serena knows what she has to do to take them all out, and so, she sheds her clothes.

~X~

With the admins taken care of, Serena stands naked before Xerneas. This is hardly the condition she thought she would be in when she met a legendary Pokemon. Hell, she never really considered meeting the legendary Pokemon to be that great of a possibility, but now he looms over her, and she trembles, knowing that she should reach for a ball, that she should send out one of her Pokemon, so that she can attempt to catch him, so that she can save the world somehow.

All she needs to do is send out Greninja, and-

It hits her then, something else that she can do. A crazy and stupid plan, and one that might not be as effective as her attempt at battling may be, but after everything that she has done, it just feels right. And so, she turns her back on Xerneas, bending over with her legs spread, and looking at him over her shoulders.

“I want to catch you,” she says. “I want to catch you, but before I do, you can decide for yourself if you want me as your trainer.” This is who she is now. She started her journey as a virgin, and she has reached a point where she has fucked her way through Team Flare, and is now willing to let a Pokemon have his way with her, all as part of her grand plan to save the world.

Xerneas does not hesitate long before mounting her, and Serena lets out a loud, needy scream as his cock fills her all at once. He is big, but not so big that she can’t handle him, and she does her best to maintain her composure, even as he starts thrusting into her with force, holding nothing back. This is her test so see if she can handle being his trainer, her test to see if she is worthy of capturing him, and no matter what happens, she is determined not to fail.

Shauna and Calem come back then, catching her in the act. She can see the shock, plain on their faces, as they watch their best friend take a Pokemon’s dick, but she looks up and assures them, “Don’t worry, I’m just…I just need to show him that I’m worthy…”

Neither of them look like they much understand what she is trying to say, but they don’t try and get in the way either, watching until Xerneas cries out, and comes inside of her. Serena, trembling in the throes of her own orgasm, takes a Pokeball in hand. Xerneas does not even attempt to break back out of it once, willingly letting himself be caught.

“That was…Serena, that was amazing! You caught the legendary Pokemon!” Shauna cries. Even Calem seems ecstatic, his shock having faded, and the two of them continue to heap praise on her while she gets dressed. None of them seem to know what to do next, but then Lysandre enters the room.

“You really will stop at nothing to obtain your victory,” he declares. “For me, victory is using the ultimate weapon. In order to do that, I need to reclaim the legendary Pokemon's power and send it to that weapon once again. I'll be taking the Legendary Pokemon back now! This time, I won't lose. I, too, shall use the Mega Ring and Mega Stone that you researched during your travels.”

This time, it seems that he is ready to battle her seriously. Calem and Shauna group closer to her, ready to protect her if it comes down to that. But then, Lysandre begins speaking again.

“Or…you could choose me, Serena. Give me Xerneas and choose me. I would let you into my new world. I can tell that you would like that, that you would be happier there,” he says. “You’re so beautiful, and it breaks my heart to imagine a beauty like yours being lost. When I look at you, I see so much potential, and I see the way you feel for me, Serena. I feel the same way, don’t you know?”

She stares at him in disbelief, heart in her throat as he says, “I love you, Serena. Choose me.”

Calem and Shauna are at her side. Neither of them believe she will choose him, both are begging her to stay with them, and Serena is silent, frozen in place. It really is time for her to make her choice, a choice that will change everything.

But what is she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Serena going to choose Lysandre, or choose not to choose? Both possible choices are coming next week!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
